The Cold One
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU. / INSPIRED BY TWILIGHT.
1. Foreword

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Still not decided

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **Foreword**

 _My name is_ Kim Seokjin _and I'm dying._

Aku yakin hidupku tidak lama lagi, karena itulah aku pindah dari rumahku di Seoul dan pergi ke sebuah kota kecil yang sangat jauh dari Seoul dan terletak di tengah gunung.

Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan tenang hingga maut menjemputku dan membawaku ke tempat yang sama dengan kedua orangtuaku.

.

.

.

.

Tapi Tuhan memang memiliki caranya sendiri, kan?

.

.

.

.

Ya, Tuhan mempertemukan aku dengan seseorang yang akan merubah takdirku selamanya.

.

.

.

Dan mungkin dia juga akan membuatku tidak akan bisa bertemu kedua orangtuaku lagi.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa memang ini takdirku atau ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menyembuhkanku dari penyakitku.

Yang aku tahu hanyalah, aku merasa terikat dengannya, bahkan di detik pertama mata kami bertatapan.

.

.

.

.

 _He is dangerous._

.

.

.

 _And I'm in unconditional love with him._

.

.

.

" _I can kill you with my bare hands."_

" _It's okay, I'm already dying anyway."_

.

.

.

 _._

 _I'm in love with a monster that can easily kill me._

.

.

.

 _And I've no regret about it._

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm kinda into fantasy thingy so I decided to make this one. This is inspired by_ _ **Twilight**_ _, btw._

 _Hope you like it!_

.

.

.

P.S:

 _The first part will gonna be published after my final exam_!

 _And_ _ **Game Changer**_ _is coming soon_ ~

.

.

 _Review_? ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	2. Part 1

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Still not decided

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 1)**

 _My name is_ Kim Seokjin _and I'm dying._

Usiaku baru lima belas tahun ketika didiagnosa menderita emfisema, orangtuaku berusaha keras membawaku ke dokter terbaik agar aku sembuh dan usaha mereka belum berhasil. Emfisema yang kuderita memang sudah menjadi lebih ringan, tapi aku tidak sembuh.

Tapi ketika usiaku 19 tahun, emfisemaku bertambah parah karena kegiatan yang padat dan juga lingkungan perkotaan tempatku tinggal yang penuh polusi. Aku menderita emfisema karena memiliki riwayat penyakit asma keturunan dari keluargaku, hanya saja keluargaku tidak menyangka bahwa riwayat penyakit itu akan membuatku terkena emfisema.

Emfisema adalah suatu penyakit dimana alveolus milikku mulai hancur secara perlahan-lahan akibat peradangan. Karena penyakitku ini, aku sering mengalami sesak napas hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Dan mungkin Tuhan mendengar doa itu karena di usiaku yang ke-20 tahun, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan pengobatan untuk penyakitku karena kedua orangtuaku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan hebat.

Keputusanku untuk berhenti melakukan pengobatan jelas tidak diterima oleh dokter-dokterku. Mereka memaksaku untuk tetap menjalani pengobatan tapi aku dengan tegas mengatakan tidak. Aku menjual rumah milik kami di Seoul dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah rumah milik kakek dan nenekku dulu yang diwariskan pada ayahku.

Letaknya sangat jauh dari Seoul, aku bahkan ragu dia terdaftar dalam _google maps_ karena kota yang aku tuju ini begitu terpencil dan terletak di tengah gunung. Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sana karena katanya udara pegunungan baik untuk mereka yang memiliki penyakit paru-paru, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke sini.

Dan baru setengah perjalanan aku menuju rumah baruku, hatiku sudah dipenuhi perasaan ragu karena daerah yang aku tuju benar-benar terpencil. Maksudku aku bahkan tidak melihat apapun selain jalan yang sedang kami lewati. Di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan hanya terdapat pepohonan yang mulai kering karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin.

"Kelihatannya tempat ini benar-benar jauh dari kota. Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh menatap Hoseok, teman baik ayahku, yang sedang mengemudi. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Satu-satunya orang yang masih peduli padaku dan mendukung keputusanku adalah Hoseok, teman baik ayahku sejak dia sekolah dulu. Hanya dia yang berbaik hati membantuku mengurus surat penjualan rumahku dan juga mengurus kepindahanku ke desa ini, bahkan dia juga yang membantuku untuk mendaftar di sebuah universitas yang ada di tengah gunung ini.

Mobil yang dikendarai Hoseok berhenti dan kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah berukuran cukup besar dengan dua lantai. Aku menatap rumah itu dalam diam, rumah itu akan menjadi rumahku untuk selamanya.

Yah, aku tidak yakin akan selama itu karena aku saja meragukan umurku sendiri. Penyakit yang kuderita menggerogoti paru-paruku secara perlahan dan aku yakin apabila paru-paruku sudah rusak seluruhnya, aku akan mati.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau masih tetap mau tinggal di sini?"

Aku mengangguk seraya menatap Hoseok, "Ya, aku yakin."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Oke, ayo kita lihat rumahnya. Barang-barangmu sudah dikirim kemarin dan pastinya sudah sampai. Aku juga sudah meminta beberapa orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini."

Aku melangkah keluar dan udara dingin langsung menerpa tubuhku yang sudah terbalut mantel. Padahal ini baru awal musim dingin, tapi udara di pegunungan ini sangat dingin.

Aku merapikan rambut panjangku yang beterbangan tertiup angin dan melangkah mendekati rumah itu, kami melangkah menaiki tangga kecil menuju serambi dan pintu depan.

Hoseok memberikanku sebuah kunci, "Ayo kita lihat rumahnya."

Aku mengangguk dan kami melangkah masuk. Aku menatap sekeliling rumah, beberapa perabotan yang memang ada di sana terlihat bersih dan di beberapa tempat ada kardus-kardus yang masih tersegel rapat.

"Rumahnya hangat, mungkin karena terbuat dari kayu." Hoseok berkomentar sambil menatap sekeliling ruang depan.

"Ya, rumah ini bagus."

Hoseok memutar bahuku agar menghadapnya, "Oke, nikmati waktumu di sini dan kapanpun kau merasa kesepian, kunjungi saja aku di Seoul. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku mengerti."

Hoseok tersenyum lebar padaku, kemudian dia memberikanku sebuah kunci lainnya. Aku menerima kunci itu dan mengerutkan dahiku karena itu adalah kunci mobilnya.

"Hadiah untukmu dariku."

Aku mengerjap kemudian aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, " _Oh my God, you give me your truck_?"

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Yap, karena tempat ini jauh dari manapun, kurasa akan lebih efektif bagimu jika memiliki mobil, kan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Hoseok, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai pamanku sendiri dan aku memang sangat menyayanginya. " _Thank you! You're the best Uncle in the world_!"

Hoseok tertawa dan mengusap-usap rambutku, " _You're welcome, Princess_. Nah, aku harus segera pergi atau aku akan ketinggalan kereta ke Seoul."

" _You're not going to stay_ _for tonight_?"

" _No, Princess_. Aku harus bekerja besok dan kau juga harus pergi ke universitas barumu besok."

Aku mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk mobilnya." Aku menggoyangkan kunci mobilnya ke udara.

Hoseok tertawa dan mengangguk kecil, "Oke, aku harus segera pergi sebelum bus terakhir meninggalkanku."

"Kau ingin kuantar?"

"Tidak usah, kau harus istirahat."

"Oke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjadi murid baru bukanlah sesuatu yang aku sukai. Apalagi jika mereka mengetahui kondisiku yang sedang sekarat seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku untuk berhenti melakukan pengobatan, bahkan aku tidak lagi mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang dimaksudkan untuk meringankan emfisemaku. Dan ternyata udara pegunungan memang membuat pernapasanku menjadi lebih baik.

Tinggal sendiri di tempat baru merupakan hal yang sangat sulit. Aku belum berkenalan dengan tetanggaku karena jarak rumah mereka sekitar 200 meter dari rumahku. Jadi yang aku lakukan semalam setelah hari gelap adalah mengunci pintu dan jendela kemudian mengurung diriku di kamar untuk belajar atau sekedar berguling-guling di tempat tidur.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung universitasku. Aku agak kaget melihat jumlah mahasiswa yang ternyata cukup banyak. Universitas ini memang menyediakan asrama bagi mereka yang datang dari luar wilayah dan menurutuku 90% mahasiswa di tempat ini datang dari luar wilayah ini.

Aku menunduk memperhatikan denah universitasku yang diberikan di bagian administrasi universitas dan sialnya, tulisannya begitu kecil dan nyaris tidak terbaca.

"Hai, apa kau Kim Seokjin?"

Aku mendongak dengan cepat saat mendengar suara seseorang yang menyebutkan namaku dan aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam tengah tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Uuh, ya.. itu aku."

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar, "Kenalkan, aku Jeon Jungkook. Kita akan satu kelas di kelas pertamamu nanti."

Aku menghembuskan napas lega, "Oh, syukurlah. Aku nyaris gila membaca denah ini."

Jungkook tertawa manis, "Kau seharusnya bersyukur Mrs. Lee memintaku untuk menemuimu dan mengantarmu ke kelas, Mrs. Im yang menjaga bagian administrasi memang agak sedikit ketus."

"Ingatkan aku untuk berterima kasih padanya kalau kita kebetulan bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu saja." Jungkook berjalan dan aku segera mengikutinya, "Kau pindah dari Seoul?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wow, tidak biasanya. Maksudku, Seoul itu kota besar, kan? Kenapa kau memilih untuk pindah ke kota terpencil seperti ini?"

"Aku sakit dan udara pegunungan baik untukku."

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

Aku mengangguk kecil, " _It's okay_."

Jungkook berhenti di depan sebuah kelas, " _So_ , ini dia kelas kita."

Aku mengintip ke dalam dan melihat bahwa kelasnya sudah terisi oleh beberapa mahasiswa, " _Great_ , aku benar-benar terlihat seperti domba tersesat."

Jungkook tertawa riang, "Tenang saja, kau berjalan bersama domba yang berpengalaman."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengajakku ke _cafeteria_ saat jam makan siang dan ternyata _cafeteria_ nya cukup besar, dengan fasilitas makanan yang beragam. Tidak heran kalau biaya masuk ke tempat ini cukup mahal.

Aku duduk di sebuah meja kosong bersama Jungkook, aku melihat dia sudah asik dengan kegiatannya melahap makan siangnya sementara aku menatap sekeliling _cafeteria_ sambil mengaduk-aduk _salad_ sayurku.

Dokter mengatakan agar aku tidak terlalu banyak makan makanan berlemak makanya aku sekarang sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk makan _salad_ dan _crouton_ untuk makan siang. Aku memang tidak mengkonsumsi obat-obatanku lagi, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba menepati janjiku pada dokterku yang mengatakan untuk tetap menjaga kesehatanku. Dia begitu khawatir aku akan mati, padahal seharusnya dia tahu kalau aku memang akan mati sebentar lagi.

Pandangan mataku terhenti saat aku melihat empat orang yang menempati sebuah kursi di pojok. Mereka berempat dengan tiga orang laki-laki dan satu orang gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna pirang dengan aksen _highlight_ hijau. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mataku terpaku pada salah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang platina yang tengah menunduk dan menusuk-nusuk sesuatu di piringnya tanpa ada niat untuk menyuapnya sama sekali.

Aku menatap Jungkook, "Siapa mereka?"

Jungkook menatapku dengan sendok yang masih berada dalam mulutnya, "Siapa?"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke arah mereka. "Mereka."

Jungkook menoleh ke pojok cafeteria, "Oh, mereka. Mereka mahasiswa di sini, aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, tapi mereka memang terkenal."

"Siapa nama mereka?"

Jungkook berdehem, dia meneguk minumannya kemudian dia melirik ke pojok cafeteria. "Pria berambut pirang platina itu Kim Namjoon, lalu di sebelahnya, si pria berambut oranye itu Jimin, gadis berambut coklat terang di sebelahnya itu Yoongi, dan yang terakhir, pemuda berambut coklat pudar dan sedikit kehijauan itu Taehyung."

"Mereka kakak beradik?"

"Entah, menurutku jarak usia mereka tidak wajar jika disebut sebagai kakak adik. Lagipula menurut rumor yang beredar, Jimin dan Yoongi itu berkencan. Jadi tidak mungkin kalau mereka adalah kakak adik, kan?"

Aku menatap ke pojok ruangan, "Ya, kau benar." Aku menatap mereka selama beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba seorang pria yang menurut Jungkook bernama Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku tajam. Aku tersentak dan segera memalingkan pandanganku dengan jantung berdebar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jungkook terpisah untuk kelas berikutnya dan untungnya Jungkook bersedia mengantarkan aku ke kelasku yang berikutnya karena kalau tidak, aku pasti terlambat memasuki kelas karena sibuk mencari letak kelas itu.

Aku melangkah masuk dan menatap seisi kelas kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di depan. Sebenarnya duduk di depan bukanlah gayaku, tapi karena aku sangat asing di tempat ini, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di depan dan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Aku menyisir rambut panjangku dengan jari sementara aku menunggu dosen kami muncul. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah yang menghampiri mejaku dan aku tersentak saat melihat Namjoon muncul dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku menatap sekeliling kelas dan menyadari kalau kursi di sebelahku adalah kursi kosong terakhir. Pantas saja Namjoon memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahku.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dosen wanita yang terlihat masih muda dan cantik melangkah masuk ke kelasku. Dia mengatakan pada kami untuk membuat sebuah _resume_ dari buku novel berbahasa inggris dan dia meminta kami bekerja dalam grup yang terdiri dari dua orang.

Aku menghela napas pelan, mahasiswa baru dan sudah diminta untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok? Bagus sekali.

Aku menatap sekeliling dan melihat kalau sebagian besar dari mereka sudah sibuk membahas mengenai novel yang akan mereka kerjakan sedangkan aku bahkan belum mendapat partner.

Aku menoleh menatap Namjoon di sebelahku, "Uhm, hai?"

Namjoon menatapku tajam dan aku baru menyadari kalau matanya berwarna seperti.. _golden brown_? Bagus sekali.

"Ya."

Aku agak kaget saat mendengar suara berat Namjoon, "Kau mau bekerja bersamaku?"

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau menyebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu."

Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan mengangguk pelan, "Kau benar, namaku Kim Seokjin." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap tanganku.

"Kim Namjoon." Namjoon menyahut dengan nada tegas dan dingin.

Aku kembali mengatupkan bibirku menjadi garis tipis dan mengangguk kecil. Laki-laki yang sombong, angkuh, dan arogan. _Great_ , kurasa aku akan mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian.

"Setelah kelas selesai, di perpustakaan?"

"Ya?" tanyaku bingung karena aku sedang agak tidak fokus.

"Kita kerjakan tugas ini setelah kelas selesai di perpustakaan."

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

"Kau tidak masalah jika harus pulang terlambat?"

"Tidak masalah, aku tinggal sendirian."

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengerjakan tugas bersama dengan seseorang seangkuh Namjoon jelas bukan merupakan awal yang baik untuk memulai perjalananku di universitas ini. Walaupun harus kuakui Namjoon sangat pintar, mungkin cenderung jenius, karena dia yang menerjemahkan isi buku itu beserta membuat _resume_ nya sementara pekerjaanku hanyalah mengetik apa yang dia ucapkan di _laptop_ miliknya.

Aku mengetik dengan gerakan yang aku usahakan cepat karena Namjoon benar-benar mengucapkan _resume_ nya dengan cepat.

" _Can you slow down_?" ujarku kesal.

Dia menatapku dingin, "Apa aku terlalu cepat untukmu?"

Aku menghela napas kasar dan mengibaskan rambutku ke belakang, "Ya, kau.."

Aku tidak meneruskan kalimatku karena aku melihat Namjoon tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan tajam dan mencengkram buku yang dia pegang kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Namjoon membanting buku yang dia pegang ke meja kemudian berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku di perpustakaan dengan langkah cepat.

Aku mengerjap bingung, "Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?"

Aku terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku meraih buku yang dibanting Namjoon tadi ke meja, dan aku tersentak kaget saat melihat kalau buku dengan _hard cover_ itu agak rusak. Bagian depan dan belakang _cover_ buku itu robek dan berlubang kecil dengan kedalaman yang lumayan.

Aku mengelus permukaan cover buku itu dan menyadari kalau bentuk robekan itu terlihat seperti kuku. Tapi, kuku siapa yang cukup keras sehingga bisa menembus sebuah novel dengan _hard cover_?

Dan sejak tadi yang menyentuh buku ini hanya Namjoon.

Tunggu..

Apa Namjoon yang merusak buku ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku kembali mencari Namjoon untuk mengembalikan _laptop_ nya. Kemarin dia meninggalkan _laptop_ nya begitu saja dan kemarin aku iseng memeriksa _laptop_ nya dan ternyata _laptop_ itu kosong melompong. Benar-benar terlihat seperti _laptop_ yang baru saja dibeli.

Bahkan _file_ tugas _resume_ kami adalah _file_ pertama yang ada di _laptop_ itu.

Aku bersandar di mobilku sementara mataku mengawasi halaman parkir, kemarin Jungkook bilang Namjoon dan keluarganya tidak tinggal di asrama, mereka memiliki rumah yang berada cukup dekat dengan puncak gunung dan mereka biasanya datang ke kampus dengan mobil.

Aku mengetuk-etuk sepatuku ke aspal keras karena aku mulai bosan menunggu. Dan akhirnya aku melihat sebuah mobil _Jeep_ meluncur masuk ke dalam halaman parkir universitas dan aku langsung tahu itu dia.

Aku meraih _laptop_ yang sejak tadi kuletakkan di kap mobilku dan berjalan ke arah mobil itu. Aku melihatnya turun dari mobil seraya menyandang ranselnya. Aku berhenti di hadapan mereka dan selain Namjoon dan Yoongi yang menatapku dingin, Jimin dan Taehyung justru menatapku dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. Kau meninggalkannya di perpustakaan kemarin." Aku menyodorkan _laptop_ yang kupegang pada Namjoon.

" _Oh wow, you smell really good_." Taehyung berujar seraya menatapku.

Aroma tubuhku?

Apa itu karena aku menggunakan parfum yang dulunya adalah parfum ibuku?

" _Thanks, it's my Mom's perfume_."

Jimin tertawa dan memukul bahu Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung juga tertawa keras seraya menggeleng pelan.

Kerutan di dahiku muncul karena aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tiba-tiba tertawa seolah aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat lucu.

" _Let's go_." Yoongi berujar pelan seraya menggandeng lengan Jimin.

Sementara Taehyung memberikanku senyum lebar lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku dan Namjoon.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Taehyung tadi." Aku berujar seraya menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menatapku, "Artinya tidak penting."

"Tapi mereka menertawakan aku."

"Kalau begitu jauhi kami agar kau tidak ditertawakan lagi."

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Namjoon. Aku hanya mampu berdiri diam di sana dengan wajah luar biasa kesal. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada seseorang searogan Namjoon di dunia ini.

"Menyebalkan."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!

Aku datang membawakan part pertama untuk cerita ini pada kalian. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan cerita ini akan kubuat menjadi chaptered atau akan selesai dalam beberapa part.

Tapi kuharap kalian suka. Hehehe

.

.

.

P.S:

Sedikit penjelasan soal emfisema. Emfisema itu penyakit yang menyerang paru-paru dan dia menghilangkan kadar keelastisan alveoulus menghilang dan ini akan menyebabkan alveolus yang hancur secara perlahan. Karena paru-paru kehilangan kadar keelastisannya, udara akan terjebak di paru-paru dan tidak bisa tersirkulasi dengan baik, hal ini akan menyebabkan sesak napas hebat.

Penyebab emfisema biasanya adalah rokok, tapi ada sebagian kecil dari penderita emfisema yang menderita penyakit ini karena polusi udara dan juga keturunan. Nah, jika disebabkan oleh keturunan, biasanya itu karena riwayat penyakit asma atau riwayat penyakit paru-paru lainnya.

Untuk pengobatannya bisa dilakukan dengan bedah dan membuang bagian paru-paru yang sudah rusak, ada juga yang diberikan obat-obatan dan dengan melakukan pola hidup sehat seperti menghindari polusi udara dan rokok. Emfisema jika tidak diobati akan menjadi semakin parah karena paru-paru akan terus hancur secara bertahap. Aku belum pernah dengar kematian karena emfisema, tapi jika paru-parumu hancur secara perlahan, tentunya kau bisa meninggal, kan?

.

.

.

.

 _Lastly, review_?

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	3. Part 2

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Still not decided

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 2)**

Beberapa hari berikutnya berlalu seperti biasanya untukku, dan aku amat sangat bersyukur penyakitku tidak pernah kambuh saat aku berada di depan orang banyak karena jika iya, mereka semua pasti akan panik dan aku akan dikenal sebagai seseorang yang sakit-sakitan.

Aku tidak ingin dikasihani menjelang hari kematianku, aku hanya ingin meninggal dengan tenang. Aku bahkan tidak berharap meninggal di rumah sakit, aku berharap aku akan meninggal di rumahku dengan memeluk foto kedua orangtuaku.

Orangtuaku adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku bertahan dengan penyakit ini. Jika keputusan diserahkan padaku, aku pasti sudah meminta dokter untuk membiarkan penyakitku agar aku mati saja. Orangtuaku lah yang memaksaku untuk melakukan pengobatan dan selalu menyemangatiku kalau aku pasti sembuh.

Aku tidak pernah percaya kalau aku akan sembuh, maksudku, penyakit ini merusak paru-paru dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang sanggup hidup normal tanpa paru-parunya. Dan aku adalah anak satu-satunya di keluargaku, mungkin karena itulah kedua orangtuaku bersikeras untuk menyembuhkanku.

Setelah masuk ke universitas ini, satu-satunya teman baikku adalah Jungkook. Dia selalu saja menemani 'domba tersesat' seperti diriku sepanjang hari. Kami hanya akan berpisah jika kelas kami berbeda, dan biasanya Jungkook akan mengantarkanku ke kelasku agar aku tidak tersesat.

Aku berjalan dengan tangan yang memeluk buku di koridor universitas kami. Aku menatap keluar jendela dan langit hari ini terlihat mendung. Aku menghela napas pelan, berdasarkan cerita Jungkook, daerah di sini memang nyaris selalu mendung setiap tahunnya. Udaranya juga selalu sejuk bahkan di musim panas, dan di musim dingin adalah kondisi terburuk dari segala cuaca, jika badai salju hebat datang, mereka bisa terkurung di rumah sepanjang hari.

Aku merapikan syal yang melingkari leherku dan berjalan lagi. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku melihat Namjoon tengah berjalan dari arah sebaliknya dan dia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku menahan napasku tanpa sadar, aku tidak mengerti pesona apa yang dimiliki Namjoon, tapi dia selalu begitu menarik di mataku.

Hari ini dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dari atas ke bawah. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket hitam dan juga celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti, hari ini begitu dingin hingga aku saja membungkus diriku sendiri tapi dia malah mengenakan selembar jaket dan celana _jeans_?

Aku menunduk memperhatikan penampilanku sendiri, _sweater_ tebal, jaket, syal, dan juga _woll mini skirt_ tebal yang dilengkapi dengan _legging_ dan juga sepatu _boot_ hingga betis. Secara teknis, aku benar-benar membungkus diriku karena seorang penderita penyakit paru-paru pantang berada dalam keadaan terlalu dingin.

Tapi tadi aku juga melihat Jungkook yang membungkus dirinya sendiri. Aku ingat gadis itu mengenakan _long coat_ berwarna putih dan juga sepatu _boot_ panjang hingga di atas lutut. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, semua orang menganggap hari ini dingin dan membungkus tubuh mereka dengan pakaian tebal.

Apa Namjoon tidak kedinginan?

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Aku tersentak kaget dan refleks melompat mundur dengan canggung saat aku menyadari Namjoon sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menatapku terus?"

Aku tergagap, tidak mungkin kan aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang melamun memikirkan selera fashionnya yang aneh?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menatapmu terus-menerus." aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berusaha memasang wajah yang meyakinkan.

Namjoon memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama, "Kau pucat sekali, apa kau terkena anemia?"

"Eh?" aku tidak memiliki anemia, tapi pagi ini memang keadaanku agak kurang baik. Sesak napasku kambuh dan aku beruntung karena aku masih baik-baik saja setelah istirahat sebentar.

Namjoon menatap mataku, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat seperti seseorang yang kehabisan darah."

Aku mengangguk kecil, "Aku baik, hanya saja aku memang tidak sehat."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menghela napas keras, "Aku sekarat, kau puas?" aku menundukkan kepalaku, "Aku permisi."

Aku berjalan melewati Namjoon dengan langkah yang kuusahakan cepat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap ramah padaku, apa dia kasihan padaku?

Tapi aku tidak butuh dikasihani, aku tidak pernah suka saat orang lain melayangkan tatapan kasihan mereka padaku saat mereka tahu aku sekarat.

Setelah Seokjin melangkah pergi, Namjoon memperhatikan punggung Seokjin yang menjauh.

"Dia sakit? Sakit apa? Penyakit apa yang membuat detak jantungnya terdengar begitu lemah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melempar tasku masuk ke dalam mobilku sebelum kemudian aku duduk di kursi pengemudi. Aku terbatuk-batuk pelan dan berdehem, kondisiku semakin memburuk dan aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan di tempat ini.

Aku mengatur napasku perlahan karena aku merasakan kalau napasku mulai sesak, aku menyalakan mesin mobilku dan berdiam selama dua puluh detik hingga napasku kembali normal sebelum aku menginjak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilku.

Butuh waktu cukup lama menyetir dari universitas yang berada cukup tinggi hingga ke rumahku yang berada agak ke bawah. Tapi aku berusaha keras menjaga fokusku walaupun napasku sudah terengah-engah.

Aku terbatuk-batuk keras dan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kesadaranku, _'Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi aku sampai di rumah..'_ batinku berulang-ulang agar aku tidak kehilangan kesadaran di dalam mobilku.

"Ugh.." aku merintih pelan seraya mencengkram dadaku karena rasa sakit dan sesak di sana semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menghentikan mobilku di tengah jalan dan aku langsung merintih kesakitan. Rasanya begitu sesak seolah-olah paru-paruku kehabisan udara, aku megap-megap mencoba melegakan paru-paruku namun usahaku tidak berhasil.

Mataku berair dan aku bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Sungguh, rasanya aku yakin Tuhan akan benar-benar mencabut nyawaku hari ini.

Di tengah kesadaranku yang menipis karena minimnya udara dalam tubuhku aku melihat seseorang berjalan menghampiri mobilku. Aku berusaha keras memfokuskan pandanganku dan aku melihat Namjoon tengah berjalan ke arah mobilku.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan di sini karena aku tidak melihat atau mendengar suara mobil sejak tadi. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu mobil di sebelahku dan mencoba membukanya. Jariku mencoba bergerak meraih _auto-lock_ mobil namun kesadaranku sudah benar-benar menipis.

Hal terakhir yang aku ingat sebelum kesadaranku menghilang adalah suara keras sesuatu yang hancur dari arah sebelahku, suara benda yang dilempar, dan pelukan dari sesuatu yang dingin di tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit khas rumah sakit. Aku menarik napas dan yang kurasakan adalah udara dingin dan sejuk khas tabung oksigen, dan saat aku mengulurkan tanganku, aku bisa menyentuh masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungku.

' _Siapa yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?'_

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang berbicara dari luar ruanganku yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, kedengarannya dua orang sedang berdebat mengenai sesuatu hal.

"Emfisema? Dia terkena penyakit emfisema?"

"Ya, dan penyakitnya sudah termasuk parah, paru-parunya sudah hancur sebagian. Dia harus melakukan pembedahan, tapi pembedahan itu sendiri akan sangat berisiko untuknya."

Aku menatap ke arah pintu kamarku dan tiba-tiba saja suara-suara itu berhenti. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka secara perlahan dan aku melihat Namjoon tengah berdiri di ambang pintu bersama seseorang dengan jas dokter.

Seseorang berjas dokter itu berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyum kecil. "Hallo, Nona Kim, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku melepas masker oksigen di hidungku, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Kau sesak napas. Dan anakku membawamu ke sini."

"Anak.. anda?"

Dokter itu tertawa kecil, "Namjoon itu anak angkatku."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, dokter yang berdiri di hadapanku tidak terlihat seperti orang asia, apalagi korea. dia lebih terlihat seperti warga Negara asing. Lihat saja penampilannya dengan rambut berwarna emas, mata berwarna _golden brown_ dan kulit putih pucat. Dia benar-benar bukan orang korea.

Dokter itu memeriksa kondisiku dan tersenyum, "Kondisimu sudah membaik. Apa ada seseorang yang harus kuhubungi untuk mengabarkan kondisimu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal. Waliku adalah Jung Hoseok, tapi dia sedang bekerja, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya dan membuatnya khawatir."

Dokter itu mengangguk paham, "Baiklah, istirahat dulu untuk malam ini dan kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggil perawat."

Kemudian dokter itu meninggalkan aku yang masih terbaring dan juga Namjoon yang hanya berdiri kaku di sebelah tempat tidurku.

Aku menatap Namjoon, "Kau menolongku?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku membawamu ke sini."

"Dengan apa? Dengan kondisiku tadi, kau harus menyetir dengan kecepatan di atas 200 km/jam agar bisa sampai ke kota dengan cepat."

"Itu tidak penting, kan? Yang penting adalah kau masih hidup sekarang."

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan menatap langit-langit, "Kau benar, tapi aku tidak masalah jika aku mati hari ini. Oh, tapi tetap saja terima kasih karena sudah menolongku."

"Apa kau sering seperti ini?"

"Ya, rumah sakit sudah menjadi rumah keduaku dalam beberapa tahun terakhir." Aku menatap Namjoon, "Kau tidak perlu mengasihaniku, aku tidak butuh itu. Aku memang sekarat dan aku sedang mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan itu."

Namjoon menatapku lama, dan aku merasa aku seolah terjebak dalam matanya yang unik. Aku benar-benar terpesona pada Namjoon. Dalam hati aku menertawai diriku sendiri, aku jatuh cinta disaat kematian sudah berada di depan mataku? Aku pasti gila.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau istirahat." Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu kamarku, "Mobilmu sudah diantarkan Taehyung ke rumahmu."

Aku terdiam cukup lama, aku agak lupa soal mobilku.

Hmm, mobil?

Aku ingat hal terakhir yang aku dengar adalah suara sesuatu yang hancur dan dilemparkan. "Namjoon,"

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya tapi dia tidak berbalik untuk menatapku.

"Bagaimana caramu mengeluarkanku dari mobilku?"

"Aku membuka pintunya."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, " _But how_? Aku selalu mengunci pintu mobilku."

"Tadi pintu mobilmu tidak terkunci."

Kerutan di dahiku menjadi semakin dalam, aku tidak mungkin lupa mengunci pintu mobil. Itu adalah nasihat yang diberikan ayahku sejak aku bisa menyetir.

"Kau harus istirahat, kau hampir mati tadi, mungkin saja kau berhalusinasi." Namjoon melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruanganku.

"Aku berhalusinasi? Kurasa itu bukan halusinasi, aku mengingatnya dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu hari dan ini membuatku harus tidak masuk hari ini. Aku berjalan menuju bagian administrasi untuk mengurus biaya perawatanku tapi ternyata Namjoon sudah membiayai semuanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, dia tidak perlu membiayai biaya pengobatanku, aku masih bisa membayar biaya itu sendiri.

Aku berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan berdiam di halaman rumah sakit cukup lama. Agar aku bisa kembali ke kota tempatku tinggal, aku harus menaiki bus dari kota ini, dan kemudian aku harus berjalan cukup jauh hingga sampai ke rumahku.

Aku menghela napas pelan, "Seandainya saja aku membawa mobilku.." keluhku pelan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar dan akhirnya aku menemukan halte bus, aku duduk di sana dan menunggu bus. Dua puluh menit berlalu tapi bus belum juga datang dan tubuhku mulai gemetar kedinginan.

"Oh, sial." Aku berdiri dan melihat papan yang menunjukkan jadwal kedatangan bus dan ternyata bus itu akan tiba lima belas menit lagi. Dan aku akan benar-benar membeku apabila aku duduk di sini selama lima belas menit lagi.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan mencoba menghangatkan diri. Biar bagaimanapun juga aku baru saja merasa lebih baik setelah kambuh kemarin, dan sekarang aku sudah dihadapkan dengan suhu dibawah 0 derajat di luar ruangan. Kurasa aku akan sakit lagi.

"Seokjin?"

Aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku dan saat aku mendongak aku melihat sosok Jimin dan Yoongi tengah berada di dekatku.

Yoongi memakai _furr coat_ berwarna abu-abu dan celana hitam ketat yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya dengan baik, dia juga memakai _boots_ hingga betisnya dengan _heels_ yang cukup tinggi. Sementara Jimin memakai jaket kapas biasa dan juga _sweater_ rajutan lengkap dengan _jeans_ dan sepatu.

Mereka berdua tidak terlihat gemetar kedinginan sedikitpun. Berbeda denganku yang sudah benar-benar gemetar kedinginan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jimin pelan.

Aku berusaha keras untuk menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau terlihat buruk, bagaimana kalau kuantar ke rumahmu?" tawar Jimin.

Aku menatap Yoongi yang tengah menatapku datar, "A-aku.."

"Cepat naik ke mobil kami sebelum Namjoon mematahkan leher kami." Yoongi berujar cepat dan kemudian dia berdecak pelan.

" _Baby_ , Namjoon tidak akan melakukan itu." Jimin berujar kalem kemudian dia membantuku berdiri.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Jimin yang terasa dingin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin saja itu karena dia juga berada di luar ruangan dalam waktu yang lama sepertiku.

"Jelas saja Namjoon akan melakukan itu." Yoongi mendengus dan membuka pintu penumpang di depan dan bergerak masuk.

Jimin membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan membantuku masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Jimin bergegas memutari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi, dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan menghidupkan pemanas.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyalakan pemanas. Kau akan merasa lebih hangat."

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih, tapi kurasa kalian juga butuh pemanas itu. Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Jimin- _ssi_. Kau pasti sudah berada di luar dalam waktu lama."

Jimin terdiam sebentar kemudian dia tertawa pelan yang terdengar seperti tawa canggung. "A-ah, ya. Begitulah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke universitasku, aku tidak bisa duduk diam di rumah sendirian. Itu akan membuatku merasa kesepian, aku lebih memilih untuk pergi ke universitas dan menghabiskan waktuku di sana.

Aku meraih kunci mobilku dan berjalan keluar. Ucapan Namjoon soal mobilku ternyata benar, ketika aku pulang ke rumah, mobilku benar-benar berada di dalam garasi rumahku lengkap dengan kuncinya yang dimasukkan ke dalam amplop dan diletakkan di kap mobilku.

Aku tahu dia pasti bisa memasukkan mobilku ke dalam garasi karena kunci garasinya berada bersama dengan kunci mobilku. Makanya aku tidak curiga sama sekali.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku dan bergerak masuk, aku berdehem pelan dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Kemudian jariku bergerak secara otomatis untuk menyalakan _music player_ di mobilku tapi anehnya, _music player_ itu kosong. Padahal aku ingat aku sudah memasukkan _playlist_ laguku ke sana tapi kenapa sekarang lagunya hilang?

"Aneh," gumamku. Aku menatap sekeliling mobil, ini adalah mobilku. Aku yakin itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu banyak soal mobil, tapi aku mengenal tipe mobilku sendiri. Aku yakin ini adalah _Chevrolet Colorado_ berwarna hitam milikku. Dan aku sendiri yang menambahkan _playlist_ laguku ke dalam _music player_ di mobil ini.

Tapi anehnya, aku merasa asing di mobilku sendiri. Aku mengelus permukaan jok yang terasa seperti baru. Mobil ini memang mobil yang belum lama dimiliki Hoseok, bahkan kurasa belum satu tahun, tapi aku ingat dia pernah menceritakan soal bekas cakaran di kursi belakang karena ulah anjingnya dan saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kursi belakangnya terlihat bersih dan mulus tanpa cacat.

Aku mematikan mesin mobilku dan menarik keluar kuncinya, aku memperhatikan kunci itu dengan seksama dan aku melihat kalau kunci itu bersih tanpa noda. Aku ingat aku pernah tidak sengaja menempelkan kukuku yang baru saja dicat dengan warna _pink_ ke kunci mobilku. Dan noda dari cat kuku itu tidak hilang dan aku memilih untuk membiarkannya saja karena itu bisa kupakai sebagai penanda kalau itu adalah kunci mobilku.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilku dan menatapnya secara keseluruhan. Aku tidak sengaja menggores pagar kemarin tapi bekas goresan itu tidak ada. Mobilku terlihat begitu bersih seolah itu adalah mobil baru.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Ini bukan mobilku, ini mobil baru."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Tapi kenapa mobilku berganti menjadi mobil baru? Mobilku tidak rusak, aku tidak sampai kecelakaan saat sakit kemarin. Yang aku dengar hanyalah suara sesuatu yang hancur dari sebelahku.." aku tersentak dan bergegas membuka pintu kemudi dan memperhatikannya, aku ingat aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang hancur dari arah pintu mobilku.

Apa Namjoon menghancurkan pintu mobilku untuk mengeluarkanku dari mobilku?

Tapi manusia macam apa yang bisa menghancurkan pintu mobil dengan tangan kosong? Aku ingat Namjoon tidak membawa apapun saat menolongku di tengah jalan. Aku hanya melihatnya berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku harus menanyakan ini padanya."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Haai~

Ini merupakan part yang aku tulis sebelum aku **hiatus** untuk sementara.

Yap, aku akan hiatus selama 1 – 2 bulan sejak pertengahan Januari hingga Februari nanti dikarenakan aku memiliki tugas dari kampus yang mengharuskan aku untuk pergi ke pedalaman. Aku tidak membawa laptopku karena selain takut hilang, di sana juga susah sinyal sehingga tidak mungkin bagiku untuk publish cerita baru atau update chapter.

Jadi.. mungkin aku akan muncul kembali di bulan Februari akhir atau di Maret awal.

So, sampai ketemu di bulan Februari atau Maret nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hmm, review_? :D

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	4. Part 3

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Still not decided

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 3)**

Aku harus menanyakannya pada Namjoon.

Itu adalah hal yang terus berputar di benakku sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah menuju kampusku, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Seperti suatu pertahanan diri yang membuatku sedikit mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya mengenai mobilku pada Namjoon.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti, tapi alarm tanda bahaya dari pikiranku mengatakan kalau sebaiknya aku berpura-pura tidak tahu soal hal ini. Tapi tetap saja, rasa penasaran benar-benar menggerogoti setiap sel dalam tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membanting roda kemudi dan memutar arah menuju kota.

Jika aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertanya pada Namjoon, maka sebaiknya aku memeriksa mobilku sendiri. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada aku duduk diam dan berujung sakit kepala karena rasa penasaran yang menyelubungi tubuhku.

Jadi di sinilah aku, berdiri dengan wajah cemas sambil memperhatikan seorang mekanik yang memeriksa mobilku. Aku mendengar mekanik itu berdecak kagum berulang kali dan ini agak membuatku bingung.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyaku akhirnya saat mekanik itu sudah selesai berjalan memutari mobilku untuk kelima kalinya seraya berdecak kagum dan bersiul gembira.

"Mobilmu hebat sekali, Nona. Berapa yang kau keluarkan untuk memodifikasinya?"

"Maaf?" tanyaku bingung.

Mekanik itu berjalan menghampiri mobilku dan mengetuk-etuk kaca jendela mobilku, "Ini _bulletproof_ _glass_." Kemudian dia menurunkan tangannya dan mengetuk-etuk badan mobilku, "Dan yang ini aku yakini berlapis baja ringan yang kuat."

"Apa?!" pekikku keras. Bagaimana mungkin mobilku bisa memiliki kaca anti peluru? Astaga, ini gila.

Mekanik itu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat reaksi kagetku, "Kau tidak tahu? Jadi bukan kau yang memodifikasi mobil ini?" mekanik itu menatapku dari atas ke bawah, "Kau memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan kaca anti peluru."

"Jelas saja tidak!" ujarku keras. Aku menatap mobilku sendiri dengan pandangan ngeri, kurasa aku benar-benar harus menanyakan ini pada Namjoon.

"Oh, selain badan mobilmu yang benar-benar sudah diperbaharui, mesin mobilmu juga sudah diperbaharui. Mobilmu jelas bukan _Chevrolet Colorado_ biasa." Mekanik itu tertawa kecil, "Siapapun yang memodifikasi mobilmu, dia pasti sangat menjagamu. Biaya untuk semua modifikasi ini jelas tidak murah."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus berterima kasih padanya atau memukul kepalanya." Aku menggumam dengan nada suram dan mekanik di hadapanku tertawa lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memeriksa mobilku ke mekanik, aku memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumahku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku terus saja berpikir mengenai alasan Namjoon memberikan mobil penuh modifikasi luar biasa ini padaku.

Apa dia gila?

Maksudku, kami tidak terlalu mengenal dengan baik. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa Namjoon selain nama lengkapnya.

Dan orang macam apa yang memberikan mobil yang harganya sudah naik sekitar lima kali lipat dari harga aslinya pada orang asing?

Apa dia kasihan padaku?

Tidak mungkin, aku juga punya uang dan aku tidak terlihat seperti pengemis. Tidak ada alasan baginya memberiku mobil semahal ini.

Aku mengerang kesal dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan. Jemariku bergerak mengetuk-etuk roda kemudi dengan kepala yang terus berpikir keras mengenai bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengembalikan mobil luar biasa ini pada Namjoon dan meminta mobil lamaku kembali.

Pandangan mataku beralih ke beberapa batu yang berada di pinggir jalan, mekanik itu bilang kaca mobilku adalah kaca anti peluru? Apa aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu?

Aku melangkah keluar dari mobilku dan mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang, aku mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan batu itu sekuat tenaga ke kaca mobil di sebelah kursi pengemudi dan batu itu justru terpental balik tanpa meninggalkan bekas goresan apapun di kaca mobilku.

"AUW!"

Dan batu itu justru mengenai tangan kiriku dan membuatnya tergores serta berdenyut nyeri.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku yang sakit secara refleks dan ternyata luka goresan akibat batu itu cukup dalam hingga meneteskan darah. "Ah, sial.." gerutuku pelan seraya memperhatikan darah yang mengalir dari punggung tanganku hingga darah itu menetes di aspal keras di bawahku.

 _ **Srak Srak Srak**_

Tubuhku terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara gemerisik semak yang berasal dari hutan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

Astaga, apa ada binatang buas?

Hutan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan itu gelap sekali karena memang hutannya cukup lebat. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun walaupun aku sudah memicingkan mataku.

" _Hallo_?" ujarku pelan, kakiku bergerak untuk menghampiri asal datangnya suara tapi aku tidak sengaja menggesek tanganku yang terluka dengan pakaianku. "Aduh!" ujarku keras, lukaku semakin terbuka dan darah yang mengalir semakin banyak.

Melihat darah yang terus menetes membuatku sadar kalau ini bukan saatnya untuk berkeliaran di luar, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah dan mengobati lukaku sebelum aku mati kehabisan darah. Bola mataku kembali bergulir ke hutan sebelum kemudian aku berlari cepat menuju mobilku dan melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Namjoon melemparkan kepala _vampire_ yang baru saja dibunuhnya dengan santai, dia menghela napas kasar dan menatap sekelilingnya, kurang lebih ada mayat lima _vampire_ tanpa kepala yang baru saja dibunuhnya.

Namjoon menatap ke arah ujung hutan yang masih berjarak sekitar 500 meter lagi. Kemudian dia kembali menunduk dan menatap sekelilingnya, "Dasar bodoh, kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat dia pasti sudah mati dihabisi oleh lima _vampire_ ini." ujar Namjoon pelan kemudian dia menendang salah satu kepala _vampire_ di dekat kakinya.

"Wow, apa kau baru saja mengamuk?"

Namjoon mendongak dan dia melihat Taehyung yang sepertinya baru saja tiba tengah berada di atas dahan pohon besar dan sedang terkekeh ceria.

"Kau baru datang?" tanya Namjoon seraya mulai mengumpulkan mayat-mayat di sekitarnya menjadi satu tumpukan besar.

Taehyung melompat turun dan ikut membantu Namjoon membereskan kekacauan di sana. "Yap, bau darah Seokjin tercium hingga ke tempatku sedang berburu, jadi aku melesat ke sini untuk melihat kondisinya." Taehyung menatap Namjoon, "Bau darahnya bisa membuat _vampire_ lama menjadi buas seperti _vampire_ baru."

Namjoon mendecih pelan dan mengambil sebuah _lighter_ dari sakunya, "Aku tahu."

"Oya, apa dia tidak curiga dengan mobilnya?" tanya Taehyung seraya memperhatikan gerakan tangan Namjoon yang menyulutkan api di atas mayat-mayat tadi.

"Dia curiga, aku mengikutinya seharian ini dan dia pergi ke kota untuk memeriksakan mobilnya. Kurasa besok dia akan mendatangi kita."

Taehyung tertawa keras kemudian menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah, wajar saja dia sadar. Modifikasi yang kau berikan terlalu berlebihan."

"Dia membutuhkannya."

"Kau khawatir dia akan diburu _vampire_ lain karena bau darahnya yang terlalu menggiurkan itu?"

"Ya, setidaknya kaca anti peluru bisa membantu menahan mereka, kaca mobil biasa akan hancur hanya dengan sekali pukulan kita."

Taehyung berdecak pelan, "Namjoon, apa kau menyukainya?"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Namjoon sehingga Taehyung menoleh dan menatapnya, "Apa kau menyukainya? Apa kau menyukai Kim Seokjin?"

"Aku tidak pantas menyukai Seokjin."

Taehyung menatap kobaran api di hadapan mereka yang semakin membesar karena membakar mayat-mayat _vampire_ itu. "Kenapa tidak? Kau masih menganggap dirimu monster? Ayolah _man_ , kau hanya melakukan satu kali kesalahan dan waktu itu kau memang baru terlahir sebagai _vampire_."

"Tapi aku menghabisi satu isi kota dalam semalam, itu terlalu buas bahkan untuk ukuran satu pasukan _vampire_ baru."

Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menendang ranting kering di bawah kakinya, "Bukankah kau memang berbeda? Ethan sudah berulang kali mengatakan itu, kan? Dia menemukanmu saat kau sudah menjadi _vampire_ dan Ethan tidak tahu _vampire_ macam apa yang membuatmu menjadi sebuas ini."

Namjoon terdiam, dia tentu mengingat itu. Ethan, seseorang yang mengasuh mereka dan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu sudah beratus-ratus tahun menjaganya agar tidak menjadi terlalu buas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus sendiri? Kau sudah hidup lebih lama dariku." Taehyung menatap Namjoon yang terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tidak pantas untuk Seokjin, dia sangat rapuh. Aku bisa membunuhnya jika aku menyentuhnya."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Terserah kau saja. Aku harus pergi, aku masih haus karena tadi aku baru mendapat satu buruan." Taehyung melesat pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih terpaku menatap ke kobaran api yang mulai mereda karena sudah selesai melalap keseluruhan tubuh para _vampire_ yang dibunuh Namjoon.

"Kim Seokjin.. kenapa harus dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan antara sepatuku dan lantai koridor terdengar begitu jelas karena saat ini koridor sedang sepi. Hari ini aku kembali menghadiri kelas dan Jungkook menyambutku dengan ceria seperti biasanya namun kemudian dia berubah menjadi histeris saat melihat tanganku yang terbalut perban tebal.

Sebenarnya luka di tanganku cukup dalam dan kelihatannya butuh dijahit, tapi aku jelas tidak mau pergi ke kota yang berjarak sangat jauh dari rumahku itu. Untungnya yang terluka adalah tangan kiriku, tapi karena diperban dengan begitu tebal, aku jadi tidak bisa menyetir, bahkan pagi ini aku pergi dengan bus.

Aku berjalan memasuki _cafeteria_ dan mengambil sebuah nampan dan dengan susah payah mempertahankan nampan itu tetap stabil di tanganku.

"Oh, sial!" gerutuku keras. Jungkook masih memiliki kelas yang harus dihadiri dan dia bilang dia akan menemuiku di _cafeteria_ nanti. Aku kelaparan dan karena tangan kiriku diperban tebal, aku bahkan tidak bisa menstabilkan posisi nampan itu di tanganku.

Aku mendengus pelan sebelum kemudian melemparkan nampan itu kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk di salah satu meja. Sialan, perutku begitu kelaparan dan terus berbunyi sejak tadi, aku tidak bisa memasak dan pagi ini aku hanya sarapan beberapa potong _biscuit_.

Pandanganku beralih ke tanganku yang diperban, untuk membalut tanganku saja aku harus pergi ke rumah tetanggaku yang jaraknya sekitar 200 meter dari rumahku. Untungnya mereka mau membantuku mengobati luka ini, padahal itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu mereka.

Jemari tangan kananku yang sehat terus saja mengetuk-etuk meja dan lagi-lagi perutku berbunyi.

Uuh, aku lapar..

"Kau lapar?"

Kepalaku mendongak dengan kecepatan luar biasa saat mendengar suara seseorang di hadapanku dan aku melihat Namjoon berdiri di hadapanku dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Ti-tidak.." ujarku pelan.

Namjoon meletakkan nampan itu di hadapanku dan mendorongnya ke arahku, "Makanlah. Suara perutmu terdengar hingga ke ujung _cafeteria_."

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Hei!" pekikku tidak terima. Bagaimana mungkin suara perutku terdengar hingga sejauh itu.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Makanlah."

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyaku pelan.

Namjoon terdiam beberapa detik sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak lapar."

Dahiku mengerut saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Tidak lapar? Apa yang dia makan saat sarapan hingga tidak lapar di jam makan siang?

"Namjoon!" ujarku keras karena dia sudah agak jauh dariku.

Namjoon berbalik dan menatapku, "Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa kau.. tunggu aku di perpustakaan setelah kelas selesai?"

"Soal apa?" tanya Namjoon berat.

Aku menjilat bibir bawahku gugup, "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Ada hening yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Namjoon mengangguk dan mengucapkan, " _Okay_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jemariku bergerak menelusuri bagian judul buku-buku yang berada di perpustakaan, tadi saat aku baru saja tiba di sini aku tidak melihat Namjoon dimanapun. Jadi kuasumsikan pria itu belum menyelesaikan kelasnya.

Gerakan jemariku terhenti saat ujung jari telunjukku menyentuh sebuah buku yang kelihatannya sudah agak tua dan bersampul kulit. Aku menarik buku itu dan saat aku membacanya, aku menyadari kalau itu adalah buku mengenai sejarah kota kecil tempatku tinggal.

"Wow, menarik sekali.." gumamku riang kemudian aku membawa buku itu ke salah satu meja kemudian mulai membacanya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada terlalu banyak informasi penting selain tentang perjuangan Negara ini dan apa efeknya untuk kota kecil ini lalu ada juga mengenai tokoh-tokoh hebat yang tinggal di kota. Namun ada satu bab yang membuatku berhenti menampilan ekspresi bosan, di sana tertera mengenai legenda tentang makhluk mitologi yang disebut sebagai ' _The Cold One'_.

Mataku bergerak cepat menyusuri kalimat-kalimat yang ada di bab itu dan disebutkan bahwa kota ini pernah mengalami serangkaian kejadian mengerikan saat banyak orang yang menghilang secara misterius dan kemudian ditemukan dalam kondisi kering tanpa ada setetes darahpun di dalam tubuhnya.

"Mata berwarna merah.." gumamku saat membaca ciri-ciri dari makhluk mitologi itu yang tertera di dalam buku. "Hmm.. suhu tubuh sedingin es. Ah, makanya dia disebut ' _The Cold One'_. Tapi ini kan sama saja dengan _vampire_." Aku mengerutkan dahiku, "Jadi _vampire_ benar-benar ada?"

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku terlonjak dan refleks menutup buku yang sedang kubaca saat mendengar suara berat Namjoon. Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau Namjoon sudah berjalan menghampiriku?

"Tidak juga.." ujarku gugup seraya menggeser buku yang tadi kubaca dari hadapanku.

Aku sempat melihat Namjoon melirik buku yang kubaca dan pandangan matanya terlihat tidak suka. Tapi karena itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat, aku juga tidak bisa memastikannya.

Namjoon menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapanku, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan soal mobilku. Dimana dia?"

"Mobilmu? Kurasa mobilmu ada di tempat parkir atau mungkin di garasi rumahmu jika kau tidak membawanya hari ini."

Aku menggeleng, "Maksudku mobilku yang sebenarnya. Dimana dia? Itu hadiah dari Paman Hoseok untukku, aku harus menjaganya baik-baik."

"Apa maksudmu dengan mobilmu yang sebenarnya. Itu mobilmu, Seokjin."

"Namjoon, aku tidak bodoh. Paman Hoseok tidak akan memberiku sebuah mobil hasil modifikasi besar-besaran yang membuatnya harganya meroket hingga lima kali lipat." Aku menatap mata Namjoon yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih gelap. "Jadi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan mobilku?"

"Apa kau harus menanyakan ini?"

"Ya, aku harus karena aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau memberikanku mobil dengan modifikasi luar biasa itu."

"Karena kau membutuhkannya."

Aku terperangah, "Membutuhkannya? Untuk apa? Aku bukanlah buronan atau mafia yang membutuhkan mobil anti peluru."

"Bukan itu." Namjoon berujar lirih.

"Apa?" ujarku karena aku tidak mendengar ucapan yang diucapkan dengan pelan oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas keras, "Sudahlah, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kau tahu, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku. Jangan membuat gadis yang sedang sekarat sepertiku menjadi berharap lebih. Itu.. jahat sekali."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu berharap lebih."

"Lalu apa? Apa kau selalu melakukan ini pada banyak gadis? Memberi mereka perhatian berlebih hingga mereka jatuh cinta padamu kemudian membuangnya dengan keji?" tanyaku dengan suara mulai serak karena dadaku terasa sesak. Entah karena penyakitku atau karena hatiku yang sakit, yang jelas dadaku terasa sesak dan aku benci ini.

"Seokjin, aku hanya menjagamu."

"Dari apa? Kau tidak bisa menjagaku dari apapun yang membahayakanku karena yang membahayakan diriku dan sedang mengikis nyawaku adalah penyakitku sendiri!" aku menatapnya dan aku merasakan mataku memanas. Sial, apa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria ini?

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Kalau kau menginginkan mobilmu, aku akan memberikannya padamu dan menarik mobil itu. Hanya saja, jangan berharap apapun dariku. Aku.. bukan orang yang tepat untukmu."

Aku mendengus dan tertawa sarkastis, "Ya, tentu saja. Tidak akan ada satu orangpun yang pantas untuk orang yang sedang sekarat sepertiku. Untuk apa mereka menyukaiku? Toh aku akan mati sebentar lagi."

Aku membereskan barang-barangku secepat yang aku bisa dengan kondisi tangan kiri yang diperban tebal kemudian berdiri. Mataku menatap Namjoon tajam, "Jangan khawatir, orang sekarat sepertiku juga tahu diri untuk tidak menyukai pria sepertimu."

Aku berjalan melewati Namjoon yang terdiam namun aku terhenti, aku berbalik dan melangkah menghampiri Namjoon dengan cepat, "Ini untuk pria sombong dan kurang ajar sepertimu."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, membentuknya menjadi kepalan tinju kemudian meninju rahang bawah Namjoon dengan keras.

 _ **Krak**_

Aku baru saja ingin tersenyum bangga saat mendengar suara retakan atau mungkin patah saat aku memukul Namjoon, namun keinginan untuk tersenyum itu menghilang begitu saja saat aku merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di tangan kananku yang baru saja meninju Namjoon.

"AAAAAHHH! TANGANKUUU!" jeritku keras seraya berjongkok dengan cepat dan memeluk tangan kananku yang berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan dengan protektif, sungguh rasanya seperti jemariku remuk karena memukul Namjoon.

Astaga, apa yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara retak dan patah itu adalah.. tanganku?

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hai!

Jadi sesuai hasil vote kemarin, yang menang vote terbanyak adalah The Cold One!

Sebenarnya selisihnya sedikit sekali. Hehehe

Tapi aku tetap memenuhi janji dan mengerjakan ini lebih dulu. Game Changer akan segera dikerjakan kalau aku memiliki waktu luang karena saat ini aku masih ada di masa-masa penyesuaian diri dengan semester baru.

Aah, memasuki awal semester akhir itu seperti memasuki neraka baru. Lelah sekali T^T

Yah, tapi aku harus tetap semangat karena ini adalah masa-masa penghabisan sks di masa kuliahku. Hahaha

So, sampai ketemu di cerita atau chapter berikutnya!

.

.

.

.

 _Hmm, review_?

P.S:

Yang kemarin vote untuk ini wajib review! Hahaha

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	5. Part 4

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Still not decided

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 4)**

Namjoon berdiri dengan posisi tangan terlipat di depan dada dan punggung yang bersandar di sebelah pintu kayu yang tertutup rapat. Dia berdiri diam di sana sejak 40 menit lalu dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin seperti biasanya dan mata yang terfokus pada lantainya.

Namjoon bisa mendengar suara marah yang berasal dari lantai bawah yang berasal dari Yoongi. Yoongi memang hanya berbicara dengan volume biasa, namun telinganya yang memang berbeda dari manusia membuatnya bisa mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Yoongi.

' _Namjoon membawa manusia itu ke rumah?! Apa dia gila?! Aku belum berburu!'_

' _Yoongi, Babe, tenanglah. Aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja.'_

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan memijat dahinya frustasi.

' _Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja, Park Jimin! Aromanya tersebar hingga ke seluruh rumah! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja?! Satu-satunya yang menahanku untuk melahapnya adalah Ethan dan Namjoon yang bersamanya!'_

' _Yoongi, sayangku.. Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu berburu sekarang? Aku akan menahanmu sampai kau merasa tidak tergoda lagi dengan aromanya.'_

' _Baiklah, ayo. Sebelum aku benar-benar melesat ke lantai dua untuk menghabisinya.'_

Namjoon membuka matanya saat dia mendengar langkah Yoongi dan Jimin yang menjauhi rumah. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur Yoongi memiliki Jimin dalam hidupnya. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang sanggup menjinakkan gadis itu jika dia sedang meledak-ledak. Karena sungguh, kepribadian Yoongi tidak pernah berubah dari sejak dia berubah menjadi _vampire_ hingga sekarang setelah puluhan dekade berlalu.

Namjoon menatap ke arah pintu yang tertutup di sebelahnya. Dia memang mengajak Seokjin ke rumahnya karena dia tahu gadis itu butuh dokter. Dan Namjoon tahu bahwa setelah dia membawa Seokjin ke rumahnya, maka tidak ada jalan lain baginya selain menjelaskan segalanya pada Seokjin.

Bahkan di tengah ringisan kesakitannya saat diobati oleh Ethan, Namjoon bisa mendengar gerutuan Seokjin dan rentetan pertanyaan yang terus ditanyakan pada Ethan mengenai bagaimana mungkin wajah Namjoon sangat keras hingga meremukkan jemari kurusnya.

 _ **Cklek**_

Namjoon menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan dia melihat Seokjin keluar dengan wajah cemberut dan Ethan yang menampakkan senyum menyemangati untuk Namjoon.

"Ketiga buku jari Seokjin retak dan dia harus digips hingga dua sampai tiga minggu." Ethan tersenyum pada Seokjin, "Itu berarti kau harus membiarkan tangan kananmu beristirahat selama itu, Seokjin."

Seokjin mendengus kesal, "Ya, terima kasih pada seseorang dengan wajah sekeras besi yang sudah membuatku mematahkan jariku." Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan menuding wajahnya, "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak peduli kalau sebelumnya aku merasa agar menjauh dari Namjoon. Saat ini yang ingin aku lakukan hanyalah memberondong pria itu dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan mengenai dirinya. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli pada alarm tanda bahaya yang terus bergaung dalam kepalaku, karena sungguh, kejadian saat aku mematahkan tanganku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau Namjoon bukanlah manusia.

Aku berjalan mengikuti Namjoon yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Tangan kananku yang baru saja selesai dibebat tebal terasa berdenyut nyeri tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Namjoon. Rambutku yang bergelombang terus menerus jatuh ke depan wajahku saat aku berjalan dan aku nyaris menggeram kesal karena aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan rambut itu!

Astaga, kedua tangan yang terluka benar-benar meningkatkan emosiku hingga level tertinggi.

Langkah kakiku sontak terhenti saat Namjoon tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. "Apa?" ujarku.

"Napasmu memburu dan detak jantungmu meningkat. Kau kesal? Kenapa? Karena aku melukai tangan kananmu?"

Aku tercengang mendengar ucapannya, "Hah?" ujarku bodoh. Kemudian aku meniup ujung rambut yang menempel di dekat bibirku.

Namjoon tersenyum kecil dan berjalan ke arahku kemudian menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di wajahku dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telingaku. "Kalau Yoongi sedang ada di rumah, aku pasti memintanya mengikat rambut panjangmu. Tapi sayangnya Yoongi sedang keluar."

Namjoon menjalarkan tangannya dan kurasakan tangannya berhenti tepat di denyutan nadi yang ada di leherku. Dia tersenyum dan menatapku, "Kau tahu, seharusnya kau mensyukuri bahwa titik ini masih berdenyut secara teratur."

"Kau bicara apa?" ujarku akhirnya karena aku merasa Namjoon agak menyimpang dari topik percakapan yang terus aku ajukan.

"Kau ingin mendengar penjelasan apa dariku?"

"Ah, ya, benar. Aku ingin penjelasan soal dirimu, seutuhnya. Tolong jangan membuatku seperti orang gila karena memikirkan kalau kau.. bukan.. manusia." ujarku akhirnya. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah menggangguku sejak aku pertama kali melihatnya di cafeteria. Dan ini semakin bertambah sejak aku mengetahui dia menolongku dan memberiku mobil dengan proteksi berlebihan.

"Aku memang bukan manusia." ujar Namjoon santai dan ini membuatku sangat terkejut melihat betapa santainya dia saat membahas eksistensinya sendiri.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau.." aku menggigit bibirku saat satu-satunya jawaban atas 'keanehan' Namjoon yang kusadari berputar dalam kepalaku. "Sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai _'The Cold One'_?"

"Ya,"

"Dan anggota keluargamu yang lain?"

"Mereka sama sepertiku."

Aku terperangah, "Wow," gumamku akhirnya.

Maksudku, entah aku yang mulai gila atau aku sedang terjebak dalam dunia aneh dimana _vampire_ memang benar-benar ada. Dan _vampire_ itu sedang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tenang.

" _Is this real_?"

" _Yap, this is real. I am a vampire and I drink blood for living_."

" _Well, I have blood_." ujarku polos tanpa sadar. Yah, hidupku juga akan berakhir sebentar lagi, meninggal sekarang atau nanti tidak ada bedanya. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti dengan reaksiku yang begitu santai, apa itu karena aku memang sudah memikirkannya dan menduga ini sejak awal?

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Ya, dan darahmu adalah darah dengan aroma paling menggiurkan yang pernah kutemui."

Aku tersentak, mataku menatap mata Namjoon dan aku melihat keseriusan di sana. "Apa aku harus pergi dari sini?"

" _Well_.."

"Astaga, Kim Seokjin!"

Kepalaku sontak menoleh ke arah asal suara yang baru saja kudengar dan aku melihat Taehyung di sana, dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya hingga kedua matanya menyipit, tengah melangkah menghampiriku dengan riang.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau berhasil meluluhkan hati Namjoon."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung, "Maaf?"

"Taehyung, diamlah." Namjoon berujar dingin dengan mata yang tertuju pada Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya, " _Oops_." Pandangan Taehyung beralih ke kedua tangan Seokjin yang diperban, "Ada apa dengan tanganmu?"

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku, "Yang ini tergores batu." Kemudian aku mengangkat tangan kananku, "Yang ini kupatahkan setelah meninju wajah Namjoon."

Taehyung mengerjap dan dua detik kemudian dia terbahak keras, bahkan dia sampai berlutut karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Aduh, astaga.. kau meninjunya?" Taehyung menunjuk wajah Namjoon dengan sebelah tangan memegangi perutnya.

Aku mengangguk polos.

Taehyung tertawa lagi dan kali ini aku merengut kesal.

"Taehyung, sudahlah." Namjoon berujar tenang dan perlahan-lahan tawa Taehyung berhenti.

"Astaga, Seokjin, seharusnya kau tidak meninjunya." Taehyung berjalan ke sebelah Namjoon dan menunjuk wajahnya, "Seharusnya kau hantam saja dia dengan pipa besi."

Bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil saat melihat betapa cerianya Taehyung. "Terima kasih, akan kuingat."

Namjoon berdehem kemudian dia menatapku, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan aku akan mengirimkan seorang perawat untuk mengurusmu sampai tanganmu bisa digunakan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tanganmu menjadi seperti itu karena ulahku, dan aku jelas tidak mampu merawatmu. Kau.. bisa terluka lebih parah."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Seokjin, sudahlah. Kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri jika berada dekat denganmu. Makananku adalah sesuatu yang mengalir di tubuhmu, kau ingat?"

"Kau sudah memberitahu Seokjin soal kita?" tanya Taehyung pada Namjoon.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah dia mematahkan jemarinya karena memukulku?" Namjoon menatapku, "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ucapan Namjoon soal perawat itu tidak main-main, dia benar-benar mempekerjakan seorang perawat untukku. Selain mengurus pekerjaan rumah, dia juga menyuapiku, membantu mandi, dan juga mengantar serta menjemputku di universitas.

Ya, aku tetap mengikuti kelas-kelas yang ada namun aku hanya merekam pelajaran selama kelas berlangsung. Aku meletakkan sebuah kamera dan merekam prosesi belajar di kelas setiap harinya selama tanganku terluka.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu tapi sayangnya aku belum bertemu Jungkook selama tiga hari ini. Katanya gadis dengan senyuman seperti kelinci itu sedang pergi ke rumah sepupunya. Sebenarnya aku merindukan Jungkook, dia adalah teman baikku dan rasanya agak aneh saat dia tidak berbicara padaku dengan suaranya yang ceria selama tiga hari ini.

Aku melangkah memasuki cafeteria dan langsung duduk di meja yang berisi Namjoon dan Taehyung. Selama tiga hari ini Namjoon lah yang membantuku untuk makan karena tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan, sementara Taehyung biasanya akan tertawa dan meledek Namjoon yang serius menyuapiku.

Diantara seluruh anggota keluarga Namjoon, mungkin hanya Yoongi yang masih tidak suka dengan kehadiranku di sekitar anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ethan dan Vivian, istrinya, menerimaku dengan baik. Begitu juga dengan Jimin dan Taehyung yang berbicara dengan akrab denganku. Hanya Yoongi yang masih agak ketus padaku dan mengacuhkan diriku yang duduk bersama mereka selama tiga hari belakangan.

Aku menatap Namjoon yang sedang sibuk membuka pembungkus _sandwich_ di meja, "Hei."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu, kau harus belajar untuk makan."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau terlihat begitu mencurigakan saat menyuapiku sementara kau sendiri tidak makan. Itu akan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang gadis jahat yang meminta pria menyuapinya tapi tidak mengizinkan pria itu makan."

"Aku tidak butuh makan."

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi kau harus belajar untuk makan, yah, setidaknya kau ikut mengunyah saat sedang menyuapiku."

Namjoon menatapku kemudian dia melirik sesuatu di belakangku, "Temanmu."

"Hah?"

"Seokjin!"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan aku melihat Jungkook sedang melambai dengan ceria kepadaku. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang masih dibalut gips di bagian telapak tangan dan balas melambai kepadanya.

Wajah Jungkook yang tadinya ceria berubah total saat melihat tanganku, dia berjalan cepat menghampiri mejaku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

"Ini? Aku terpeleset di tangga teras rumahku karena es, dan jemariku yang malang membentur tangga dengan keras." Aku sudah mencari alasan paling masuk akal dan alasan inilah yang menurutku paling masuk akal.

"Astaga! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

Aku memberinya senyuman menenangkan, "Aku baik."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku." Jungkook menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelahku, "Oya, bagaimana kalau untuk sementara ini kau tinggal denganku sampai tanganmu sembuh? Pasti sulit kan beraktivitas dengan tangan seperti itu?"

"Seokjin akan tetap tinggal di rumahnya, aku sudah mempekerjakan perawat untuknya."

Jungkook menatap Namjoon yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Kemudian bola mata Jungkook bergulir ke arahku, "Kau berkencan dengan Namjoon?" bisiknya pelan.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat ekspresi penasaran di wajah Jungkook dan bagaimana dia berbisik selirih mungkin agar tidak terdengar Namjoon. Seandainya saja Jungkook tahu Namjoon adalah _vampire_ , aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan itu karena itu sia-sia.

Mataku tidak sengaja tertuju pada Taehyung yang tengah berusaha menahan tawa, Yoongi yang menatap Jungkook dengan datar, Jimin yang tersenyum kecil, dan Namjoon yang menghela napas pelan.

"Tidak," aku memberikan jawabanku dengan tenang dan aku bisa melihat bola mata Jungkook membesar, terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak percaya padaku.

"Tapi.."

"Jungkook, kurasa sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas. Kelas kita sebentar lagi di mulai, kan?"

Jungkook mengerjap-erjap lucu, "Eh? Ya? Mungkin." Jungkook menatap _sandwich_ ku yang belum tersentuh di meja, "Ah, tapi aku harus mengambil roti pasta kacang merah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Jungkook berlari kecil untuk mengambil rotinya dan Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Dia gadis yang lucu, namanya Jeon Jungkook, kan? Bau darahnya manis sekali."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bagiku bau darahnya biasa saja. Kurasa hanya Seokjin yang memiliki bau darah paling enak di sini."

"Tidak, tidak. Bagiku aroma Jungkook sangat menyenangkan." Taehyung berujar dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya seraya terus memperhatikan Jungkook.

Yoongi berdecak pelan, "Kau terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu oasis setelah tersesat di gurun pasir selama satu tahun."

"Hmm, menurutku Taehyung terlihat idiot." Jimin berujar ringan dan Yoongi tersenyum kecil kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Jimin.

Wow.

Itu adalah hal paling manis yang pernah kulihat dari Yoongi. Mataku memperhatikan interaksi kecil diantara Jimin dan Yoongi. Jika kuperhatikan, Jimin memang benar-benar sangat mencintai Yoongi, semua orang pastinya bisa melihat itu. Bagaimana dia menanggapi Yoongi, caranya menatap Yoongi, dan senyumannya untuk Yoongi. Dan Yoongi, walaupun terkesan ketus, tapi Yoongi tidak pernah terlihat ketus dan dingin saat berada di sekitar Jimin. Yoongi sering tersenyum dan melakukan _skinship_ kecil dengan Jimin.

Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat menyadari itu. Seandainya saja umurku tidak sependek ini, aku pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang akan memperlakukanku seperti Jimin memperlakukan Yoongi, dan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus seperti Jimin yang mencintai Yoongi.

Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini aku bahkan tidak berani berharap. Aku hanya akan menyakiti siapapun yang mencintaiku jika aku pergi lebih dulu karena penyakitku ini. Aku memang merasa kalau aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta pada Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon bukanlah manusia dan ada satu sudut di hatiku yang benar-benar meneriakkan betapa salahnya perasaan ini.

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada manusia dan aku justru jatuh cinta pada seorang _vampire_?

Kurasa Tuhan memang mengatur hidupku dengan tidak biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini tiba-tiba saja Namjoon datang berkunjung ke rumahku. Aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya di teras rumah sementara perawatku sedang memasak makan malam untukku.

Aku menghembuskan napas yang langsung berubah menjadi asap putih karena malam ini memang dingin. Jungkook bilang, musim dingin di desa ini selalu lebih lama daripada biasanya. Hawa dingin dan salju bisa bertahan hingga berbulan-bulan. Bahkan saat musim panas pun desa ini tidak pernah panas, suhunya selalu sejuk dan basah.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Namjoon.

"Aku melihatmu memperhatikan Jimin dan Yoongi siang tadi. Ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku menarik syalku agar lebih menutup leherku.

"Ada apa, Seokjin?"

Aku mendesah lelah dan menatap Namjoon, "Aku iri. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau iri? Justru Yoongi yang begitu iri padamu karena kau hidup. Tidak seperti kami yang akan membeku selamanya, kau hidup, kau tidak membeku."

"Ya, aku hidup, untuk saat ini. Dan mungkin nanti aku tidak akan berada di sini lagi."

"Seokjin.."

"Kau tahu, ada satu hal dalam hidupku yang ingin sekali kucapai sebelum aku mati."

Namjoon menatapku dalam diam dan aku mengartikan bahwa dia ingin mendengar lanjutan kalimatku.

"Aku ingin menikah, seperti ayah dan ibuku." Aku mendongak menatap langit malam musim dingin yang terlihat bersih, "Aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintaiku dan juga kucintai, aku ingin menikah di bawah guguran kelopak-kelopak bunga mungil, dengan gaun sederhana dan _veil_ yang cantik. Seperti ibuku."

Mataku kembali untuk menatap Namjoon, "Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena hatiku mengatakan kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah." Aku berdecak pelan, "Dia bahkan bukan seseorang yang sama denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta padamu."

Saat aku menatap Namjoon, aku bisa melihat matanya yang menyiratkan perasaan terluka yang mendalam. Kenapa? Kenapa dia berekspresi seperti itu.

" _I can't be with you. Because I can kill you with my bare hands_." Namjoon menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri, " _I'm a monster_."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki pikiranku, tapi tanpa sadar tanganku terulur dan menyentuh bahunya. " _It's okay, I'm already dying anyway_."

Namjoon menatapku, " _You are not dying_."

" _I am_."

Namjoon menatapku sedih kemudian dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Berada dalam pelukan Namjoon seperti berada dalam pelukan sebuah boneka salju, begitu dingin, kaku, namun terasa lembut disaat bersamaan. Berada dalam pelukan Namjoon tidak sehangat berada dalam pelukan ayahku, ibuku, atau Paman Hoseok. Tapi aku merasa bahwa berada dalam pelukan Namjoon adalah hal yang benar, dan aku.. merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Kau tidak akan mati, aku bersumpah kau tidak akan mati, Kim Seokjin. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, apapun yang terjadi, apapun resikonya."

Mataku memanas saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Aku merasa seperti mendengar ucapan ayahku di hari aku didiagnosa menderita penyakit emfisema. Hari itu ayahku juga bersumpah kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan putri kecilnya mati, dia bersumpah akan membuatku sembuh, bagaimanapun caranya.

Aku terisak pelan, " _So, the monster has finaly in love with the princess, huh_?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil, " _Yeah, what a stupid and pathetic monster_."

" _What a dumb and sick princess_." ujarku pelan.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menyamankan posisi kepalaku di bahu Namjoon. Mungkin ini salah, tapi bagiku yang hanya bisa menikmati sedikit waktu di dunia, ini adalah hal paling benar yang bisa kulakukan.

 _I'm in love with a monster that can easily kill me._

 _But, I've no regret about it_.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm, sebenarnya aku memang tidak merencakan banyak konflik untuk cerita ini. Jadi cerita ini juga sudah memasuki awal menuju akhir. hehehe

.

.

.

.

Review? ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	6. Part 5

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 5)**

 _Aku sadar kalau memang memiliki Namjoon di kehidupanku yang sebentar ini adalah suatu berkah tersendiri dalam hidupku. Maksudku, secara fisik Namjoon adalah sosok yang diinginkan setiap wanita, dia tampan, tinggi, bertubuh tegap dan kekar, dan jika melihat sifatnya, aku sangat yakin Namjoon bisa membuat seorang wanita jatuh cinta hanya dengan menyapanya secara sopan dengan penuh aura gentleman._

 _Namjoon milikku, vampire kesayanganku yang tidak keberatan memiliki kekasih manusia yang sudah sekarat seperti diriku, aku mencintaimu, selalu, sampai waktu hidupku berakhir._

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin, ayolah. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat, _okay_?"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku saat mendengar suara Namjoon untuk kesekian kalinya di telingaku. Ugh, harus berapa kali kukatakan padanya kalau aku tidak suka sarapan bubur gandum? Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku merasa seperti memakan rumput ilalang kering yang ditumbuk menjadi bubur.

 _Euw_..

"Aku benci bubur gandum."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, "Tapi bubur gandum itu sarapan sehat, sayang."

"Kau tidak tahu itu, kau kan tidak makan ini." gerutuku kesal seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

" _Babe_ , ayolah. Aku sudah memesan dokter untukmu, dan waktunya sebentar lagi."

Gembungan di pipiku bertambah besar, aku benci mengakuinya tapi Namjoon benar. Aku sudah memiliki janji dengan dokter spesialis paru-paru di rumah sakit. Namjoon menepati janjinya untuk membuatku tetap hidup, dia mencarikan dokter terbaik dan memintanya untuk bertemu denganku secepatnya. Namjoon ingin aku melanjutkan pengobatanku yang sempat terhenti agar setidaknya aku bisa memiliki waktu hidup lebih lama.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini."

Namjoon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, "Baiklah, sayangku, kau menang. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Aku menatap Namjoon dengan ragu, "Hmm, _mac and cheese_?"

Namjoon membulatkan matanya, " _What_? _No_! Itu terlalu berlemak."

"Tapi itu enak, Namjoon~" rengekku.

"Tidak, aku akan membelikanmu biskuit gandum untuk sarapan dan kau tidak boleh protes."

Aku mendesis kesal, "Kau seperti _personal trainer_ di _gym_."

Namjoon tertawa kecil, "Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, sayang." Namjoon menunduk untuk membantuku berdiri dari kursi makanku, "Ayo, ambil mantelmu dan kita berangkat."

Kepalaku mengangguk kecil saat mendengar instruksi dari Namjoon, aku meraih mantel yang ada di kursi di sebelahku dan memakainya dengan bantuan perawatku karena tanganku masih harus digips.

"Nanti siang anda ingin makan siang apa, Nona Seokjin?" tanya perawatku tenang.

Mataku bergulir ke arah Namjoon, "Kira-kira kita akan berapa lama di rumah sakit?"

Namjoon menatap perawatku, "Kami akan makan di luar, tolong siapkan makan malamnya saja."

Perawatku mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah, Tuan Namjoon."

Namjoon meraih pinggangku dengan lembut dan aku agak kaget saat merasakan betapa keras dan dinginnya tangan Namjoon. Aku mengulum bibirku dan melangkah keluar bersama Namjoon menuju mobil. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan segala sentuhan Namjoon yang terasa begitu dingin, tapi aku yakin perlahan-lahan aku akan terbiasa.

Pandanganku terarah pada tangan Namjoon yang sekarang sedang memegang kunci mobilnya, tanpa sadar jemariku bergerak dan menggenggamnya. Hawa dingin dari tubuh Namjoon terasa menembus sarung tangan yang kukenakan, rasanya benar-benar seperti menggenggam bongkahan es, keras dan dingin.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Namjoon pelan.

"Kau dingin, sangat dingin."

Namjoon menatap tangan kami yang bertaut, "Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa melepaskannya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kedinginan."

Aku menggeleng dan mempererat genggaman tangan kami, "Tidak mau, aku suka seperti ini."

Ya, apapun perbedaan diantara diriku dan Namjoon, aku akan mencoba untuk menerimanya. Karena saat ini, Namjoon adalah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap mensyukuri hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dahi dokter yang baru saja memeriksaku mulai berkeringat. Dia kelihatan begitu bingung dan agak pucat dengan kertas berisi hasil pemeriksaanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena penyakitku sudah semakin parah? Atau mungkin ada keajaiban yang membuatku tiba-tiba sembuh?

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Namjoon dengan suara beratnya.

Dokter itu agak kaget saat mendengar suara Namjoon, dia berdehem gugup dan menatap kami. "Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf, tapi.. Nona Kim Seokjin.. sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Aku merasa seolah paru-paruku ditarik paksa dari dalam tubuhku, aku terdiam, kaku, dan hanya bisa menatap dokter itu dengan tatapan kosong. Aku.. tidak akan selamat.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ujar Namjoon dengan nada suara yang mulai naik.

"Maafkan saya, tapi berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, salah satu paru-paru Nona Kim sudah hancur seluruhnya. Saat ini hanya ada ¾ bagian dari paru-paru lainnya yang masih bisa berfungsi. Pembedahan juga sudah tidak mungkin dilakukan karena kondisi Nona Kim sudah terlampau kritis."

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" bentak Namjoon agak keras.

Mataku bergulir menatap ke arah dokter itu yang menjadi semakin pucat, aku yakin dokter itu ketakutan karena aku sendiri merasa agak merinding saat melihat Namjoon saat ini.

Perlahan, tanganku terulur dan menyentuh lengan Namjoon, "Tidak apa-apa, Namjoonie. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, Seokjin.."

Aku menggeleng pelan, kemudian menatap dokter itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri? Tapi aku menolak untuk minum obat lagi."

Dokter itu menatapku dengan sedih, "Hiduplah dengan baik, Nona. Buat setiap harimu menjadi berharga. Tetap ikuti diet sehat yang sudah kau lakukan karena kau mengatakan kalau kau menolak untuk mengkonsumsi obat, aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, aku mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktu anda. Kami permisi." Aku meraih lengan Namjoon dan menariknya agar berdiri, untungnya Namjoon menuruti gerakan lembut dariku karena aku sangat yakin dengan tenagaku aku jelas tidak akan bisa 'benar-benar' menariknya.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dalam diam. Namjoon terlihat sangat kalut sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam dan berjalan di sebelahnya. Aku sudah tahu akan hal ini, aku sudah tahu kalau penyakit yang kuderita memang sudah parah dan aku sendiri sudah siap menerima kematianku.

Tapi.. bagaimana dengan Namjoon?

Namjoon hidup abadi, dia tidak akan mati sampai kapanpun sementara aku bisa mati kapan saja. Aku merasa bahwa Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan kami. Entah bagaimana takdir kami sebenarnya, tapi aku merasa sedikit tidak adil saat Tuhan memberikan kami waktu yang sangat sedikit untuk bersama.

Tanpa sadar kami sudah tiba di halaman parkir dan sudah berada tepat di depan mobil Namjoon. Mataku melirik Namjoon yang masih terdiam kaku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Namjoon.." panggilku pelan.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padamu?" Namjoon memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku, "Kenapa harus kau yang mengalami ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin memang ini takdirku."

Namjoon melangkah maju dan menangkup pipiku, "Tapi ini tidak adil, Seokjin. Ini tidak adil untukmu. Kenapa harus kau yang memiliki waktu hidup sangat sebentar? Kenapa?"

Tangan Namjoon terasa seperti bongkahan es yang menangkup pipiku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyingkirkan tangannya. Mataku perlahan terpejam saat Namjoon menempelkan dahi kami.

"Kenapa harus dirimu yang mengalami ini?" gumam Namjoon parau.

Mataku panas saat mendengar betapa rapuhnya Namjoon dari nada suaranya. Ya, kenapa harus aku? Apa yang sudah kuperbuat di masa lalu sampai harus mengalami ini?

Aku terisak pelan dan memegang tangan Namjoon yang menangkup pipiku. "Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan minta maaf, kau tidak bersalah."

Mataku terbuka dan menatap mata Namjoon yang berwarna keemasan, "Maafkan aku, karena waktu hidupku sangat sebentar. Aku.. aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu."

Tangisanku semakin keras dan akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku.. akan membuatmu merasakan semua pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah bisa kau lupakan. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hey, Babe_."

Aku terlonjak pelan saat mendengar suara berat Namjoon dan aku melihatnya sedang duduk di ambang jendela kamarku. Aku menghempaskan buku yang sedang kubaca ke sebelahku, "Astaga, tidak bisakah kau datang dengan normal? Kau mengagetkanku."

Namjoon tertawa pelan dan melompat turun dari ambang jendela, dia melepas sepatunya dan menendangnya ke sudut kamar kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian merapatkan diri padanya, sementara Namjoon menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan di kamarku kemudian merapikan selimutku agar kulitku tidak terlalu menempel pada tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Namjoon pelan seraya mencium rambutku.

"Aku sedang membaca." Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya, "Aku.. sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah. Besok aku akan mengurus administrasinya."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengelus tanganku yang terbalut gips, tangan kananku memang masih harus digips sampai pulih total, tapi saat ini aku sudah bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku jadi setidaknya aku sudah bisa beraktivitas kembali.

"Mau aku temani?"

Kepalaku mendongak dan menatapnya, "Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Oh, sayangku, aku sudah lulus universitas puluhan kali. Aku tidak butuh menghadiri kelas lagi."

Aku mendengus pelan, "Jangan pamer."

Namjoon tertawa ringan, "Maaf, maaf. Tapi itu benar, kapan-kapan akan aku tunjukkan koleksi topi kelulusanku."

"Kau mengoleksi itu?"

"Yap, ada di kamarku." Namjoon menunduk dan menempelkan dahi kami, "Kapan-kapan akan aku tunjukkan padamu."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Mata Namjoon terbuka dan aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna agak gelap, "Kau haus?"

Namjoon menggeleng, "Sedikit, bisa kutahan."

"Mau coba meminum darahku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan meminum darahmu. Kalau aku mencobanya, aku pasti tidak akan bisa berhenti sampai tetes terakhir darahmu habis kuteguk."

"Apa darahku seenak itu?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, bau darahmu sangat enak."

"Seperti apa baunya?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba berpikir, "Hmm, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi mungkin bagimu itu akan tercium seperti makanan kesukaanmu disaat kau dalam kondisi benar-benar kelaparan."

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Wow. Apa semua _vampire_ tertarik pada darahku?"

Namjoon tertawa kecil kemudian dia mengulurkan jemarinya dan memainkan rambutku, "Ya, bahkan Jimin pernah dihajar Yoongi karena mengatakan kalau kau sangat harum dan menggoda."

Aku tertawa kecil, "Jimin dan Yoongi itu.. berhubungan, kan?"

"Yap, mereka itu sangat mesra walaupun sekilas mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang benar-benar aneh. Jimin itu dulunya adalah prajurit sementara Yoongi adalah bangsawan. Ethan menyelamatkan Jimin saat dia sekarat di medan perang sementara Jimin menyelamatkan Yoongi yang nyaris mati karena dilecehkan oleh pria hidung belang."

"Astaga.." ujarku kaget saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon soal Yoongi.

"Di hari pertama Yoongi sadar dia _vampire_ , dia menghilang selama dua bulan dan kembali dalam keadaan berlumuran darah ke rumah kami. Dia bilang dia mencari dan menghabisi seluruh pria yang melecehkannya malam itu."

Aku terpekik kaget dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. "Mengerikan sekali."

"Ya, itu juga yang ada di pikiran kami semua saat itu. Tapi Jimin tidak berpikiran seperti itu, dia justru memeluk Yoongi yang berlumuran darah dan mengatakan kalau dia akan membantunya membersihkan diri. Yoongi tidak pernah akrab dengan kami selama enam bulan pertamanya tinggal dengan kami, Jimin lah yang selalu mengikuti dan menjaga Yoongi sementara Yoongi hanya diam dan tidak pernah memperhatikan Jimin." Namjoon menunduk untuk mencium rambutku, "Lalu, sekitar tiga dekade kemudian, Jimin mengatakan pada kami kalau dia akan menikah dengan Yoongi."

Aku membulatkan mataku, "Jimin menghabiskan waktu 30 tahun untuk mendekati Yoongi? Wow."

Namjoon tertawa, "Yoongi dan Jimin tidak langsung menikah saat itu. Yoongi menolak Jimin dan membuat Jimin harus berjuang keras mendekatinya selama 20 tahun berikutnya hingga akhirnya Yoongi mau menerima lamaran Jimin."

"Jimin membuang 50 tahun waktu kehidupannya hanya untuk mengejar Yoongi? _Well_ , kalau itu bukan cinta, aku tidak akan tahu apa namanya." Aku berdecak pelan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Yah, waktu itu aku dan Taehyung juga menyebut Jimin masokis karena mau terus mengejar Yoongi yang termasuk dalam golongan _vampire_ wanita paling dingin."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

Namjoon mengelus-elus kepalaku pelan dan meneruskan ceritanya, "Taehyung masuk ke rumah kami setelah Jimin. Hari itu Vivian sedang pergi ke desa untuk berjalan-jalan ketika dia menemukan Taehyung di sudut gang yang kotor dalam keadaan sekarat karena kelaparan."

Namjoon tersenyum menenangkan saat aku memekik kaget. "Ethan mencoba menyelamatkan nyawa Taehyung dengan mengobatinya dengan obat-obatan, tapi sayangnya kondisi Taehyung sudah begitu kritis hingga akhirnya Vivian terpaksa menggigitnya. Vivian sangat menyayangi Taehyung, diantara kami semua, hanya Taehyung yang benar-benar dimanjakan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Taehyung nyaris mati di gang saat itu, Taehyung menolak untuk menceritakannya pada kami."

Aku mengangguk paham kemudian mendongak menatap Namjoon, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkanku menjadi _vampire_ , yang aku ingat, aku terbangun di suatu hari dalam keadaan berbeda seperti ini dan aku menjalani hidupku sebagai _vampire_ sejak saat itu. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur Ethan dan Vivian menemukanku dan membawaku masuk ke dalam keluarga mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dulu.. entah sudah berapa kali aku menghabisi satu desa saat mengamuk. Ethan menghentikanku saat aku sedang mengamuk di sebuah desa, dia berhasil menyelamatkan 1% terakhir dari penduduk desa itu karena sisanya sudah kuhabisi." Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya dan menolak untuk menatapku.

"Aku ini monster, Seokjin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri saat emosi. Aku bisa membunuh semua orang di dalam satu kota dalam semalam saat marah." suara Namjoon terdengar begitu lirih dan sedih. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kenyataan itu membuatnya hancur.

Jemariku terulur dan menyentuh rahang bawah Namjoon, "Bagiku, kau bukan monster. Bagiku, kau adalah malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menemaniku di sisa waktuku ini."

Namjoon terperangah menatapku sementara aku tersenyum lebar seraya menatapnya. Dan perlahan Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terdiam kaku dengan senyum yang perlahan-lahan hilang dari bibirku dan berganti dengan bibirku yang terbuka secara refleks saat bibir Namjoon semakin dekat dan dekat hingga akhirnya bibir tebal yang dingin itu bergerak mengapit bibirku.

Aku terkesiap pelan saat bibir Namjoon akhirnya menempel di bibirku. Bibirnya terasa dingin, keras, namun entah kenapa bagiku gerakan bibir Namjoon terasa lembut untukku. Aku membuka bibirku dan memberikan akses lebih untuk Namjoon sementara jemariku bergerak ke rambutnya dan meremasnya kuat.

Lidah Namjoon yang dingin menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulutku dan aku meleleh karena sensasinya, aku mengerang pelan dan Namjoon langsung menarik diri dariku.

Aku terengah-engah saat akhirnya Namjoon benar-benar menjauh dariku. Namjoon tertawa kecil dan mengelus bibir bawahku, "Aku tidak boleh lepas kendali, aku bisa melukaimu."

Mataku terbuka perlahan dan saat aku menatap matanya, aku bisa melihat pancaran lembut dan tatapan penuh cinta yang dilayangkan Namjoon padaku. Matanya hanya terpusat padaku dan aku benar-benar merasa dicintai hanya dengan melihat matanya.

"Aku mau mengganti pakaianku dulu, aku belum memakai piyama."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku, "Silakan, sayangku."

Aku bergerak bangun dan meraih piyamaku, "Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan menginap, kan?"

"Tentu, sayang."

Aku tersenyum lebar dan berjalan keluar untuk berganti baju di kamar mandi yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar tidurku.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Seokjin keluar dari kamarnya, Namjoon menatap sekeliling kamar Seokjin yang didominasi dengan interior berwarna pink. Namjoon bergerak bangun dan matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah buku catatan kecil yang tergeletak di meja belajar Seokjin.

Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil buku itu dan membukanya, saat membaca tulisan tangan Seokjin yang menghiasi tiap lembarnya, Namjoon langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah buku harian Seokjin.

Buku harian itu penuh dengan cerita keseharian Seokjin yang ditulis dengan detail. Kadang ada beberapa bagian yang dihiasi dengan gambar-gambar _emoticon_ lucu buatan Seokjin dan juga _sticker-sticker_ kecil yang mengkilap.

Namjoon tersenyum saat melihat hiasan kecil itu, dia seolah bisa merasakan betapa riangnya perasaan Seokjin saat menulis kejadian yang terjadi di hari itu. Namun senyuman itu menghilang seketika saat dia melihat sebuah halaman yang terlihat kusam dibandingkan halaman lainnya.

Tulisan tangan Seokjin terlihat berantakan dan kertas buku hariannya agak lusuh karena basah. Dan saat Namjoon membaca tulisan Seokjin, Namjoon menyadari kalau halaman itu ditulis di hari Seokjin didiagnosa menderita emfisema.

Halaman-halaman berikutnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan halaman itu. Seokjin tidak lagi memenuhi buku hariannya dengan gambar _emoticon_ ataupun _sticker_ mungil. Halaman buku hariannya terlihat suram dan seolah tanpa nyawa.

Gerakan Namjoon membalik lembar halaman buku harian terhenti saat dia melihat tulisan tangan Seokjin yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _ **Things that Kim Seokjin wanted to do before she died:**_

 _ **Touch the sky.**_

 _ **Ice skating in a super large place.**_

 _ **Camping?**_

 _ **Lay down in a flower field.**_

 _ **Getting married, like Mom and Dad. I'll be wearing a wedding veil with a flower tiara on top of it. Smiling so brightly and walk down the aisle with some petals pouring on me.**_

 _ **Died peacefully. I just want to lay down in my bed and slowly close my eyes.**_

Namjoon terdiam saat menatap serangkaian tulisan itu. Kemudian dia menutup kembali buku harian Seokjin dan meletakkannya di tempat semula.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak Namjoon menciumku. Itu bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi itu adalah ciuman paling hebat yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku. Namjoon sangat hebat, dia benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang wanita.

Mataku terfokus pada pantulan diriku di cermin dan aku tersenyum lagi, kemudian perlahan aku bergerak menggigit bibirku. Aku merasa sangat senang, terlampau senang hingga rasanya aku akan melayang.

Aku terkikik pelan dan mengancingkan kancing terakhir piyamaku kemudian bersiap untuk keluar, namun ketika aku berbalik dan hendak meraih handle pintu, aku merasakan sentakan rasa sakit di dadaku.

"Ukh.." rintihku pelan seraya mencengkram dadaku yang sakit. Rasanya begitu sakit seolah-olah paru-paruku mengkerut di dalam tubuhku.

Aku terengah-engah dan berusaha mengatur napasku karena aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernapas. Lututku melemas dan aku jatuh berlutut tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, aku mencoba berteriak memanggil Namjoon namun suaraku tidak mampu keluar.

Rasa sakit di paru-paruku semakin hebat dan pandanganku mulai mengabur. Aku memejamkan mataku untuk menahan rasa sakit namun aku kalah dengan seluruh rasa sesak itu. Kesadaranku semakin memudar hingga akhirnya aku tidak ingat apapun lagi selain suara keras saat tubuhku jatuh membentur lantai kamar mandi.

' _Namjoon..'_

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang kalau adegan terakhir di chapter kemarin itu romantis sekali. Dan jujur saja, aku juga merasa begitu. Huhuhu..

Kenapa Namjoon begitu romantis? Aku mau punya pacar seperti Namjoon. Huhuhu /slapped/

.

.

.

Oke, ehem! Sebelum semakin melantur, aku tidak akan banyak berbicara lagi. Hahaha

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini dan persiapkan diri kalian untuk berbagai macam momen-momen romantis dari Namjoon yang dijamin akan membuat 'baper'. (tenang yang 'baper' bukan hanya kalian, saya pasti ikut 'baper' juga kok. Hahaha)

Oh, dan terima kasih untuk pengertian kalian soal update yang tidak menentu ini. huhuhu

 _Okay, see you in the next chapter! /hug/_

.

.

.

.

 _Review_? ^^

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	7. Part 6

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 6)**

Saat aku membuka mataku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit yang terbuat dari kayu, aku menghembuskan napas dan saat merasakan udara yang seolah berkumpul di depan hidung dan mulutku, aku langsung menyadari kalau saat ini aku sedang memakai masker oksigen.

Oh ya, penyakitku kambuh lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi dimana ini? Rumah sakit jelas tidak terlihat seperti ini.

"Seokjin, kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seseorang membuatku melirik ke arah asal suara dan aku melihat Ethan berjalan masuk, dia duduk di sebelahku dan meraih sebelah lenganku, memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Sudah normal, kau hanya perlu beristirahat dan menghirup udara dari tabung oksigen." Ethan tersenyum lembut padaku yang hanya bisa berekspresi datar.

Aku sudah bosan mengalami ini terus-menerus, kapan aku akan terbebas dari penderitaan ini?

"Dimana Namjoon?" gumamku yang terdengar kurang jelas karena masker oksigen di mulut dan hidungku.

"Namjoon sedang pergi berburu, kurasa dia akan kembali sebentar lagi karena mendengar suaramu."

Tepat setelah Ethan mengatakan itu, aku mendengar hentakan langkah seseorang saat mendarat dari arah kiriku. Kepalaku menoleh dan aku melihat Namjoon tengah berdiri di balkon ruangan tempatku berada dan dia langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat ke arahku.

" _Princess_ , kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Namjoon seraya membungkuk dan menatapku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum walaupun rasanya sulit sekali, aku tidak merasa lebih baik, bahkan kurasa aku tidak akan merasa lebih baik. "Aku baik-baik saja, ini hal biasa."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan dan mengecup dahiku, "Ya, kau kuat. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu."

Ethan tersenyum melihat interaksi diantaraku dan Namjoon, "Karena hari sudah pagi, kusarankan kau beristirahat dulu di sini untuk hari ini, Seokjin. Namjoon akan menemanimu karena aku harus ke kota untuk bekerja."

"Tapi aku ingin mengurus administrasi ke universitas.." gumamku tidak setuju.

Ethan menggeleng, "Besok saja, hari ini kau harus istirahat total."

Aku menatap Namjoon dan mencoba meminta bantuannya tapi Namjoon juga ikut menggeleng, "Kau harus istirahat hari ini, _Babe_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu kulewati dengan bermalas-malasan, Namjoon melarangku untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku. Dia memintaku untuk berbaring sepanjang waktu dan aku hanya diperbolehkan turun dari tempat tidur apabila aku ingin ke toilet.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau ruangan yang sedang kutempati sekarang adalah kamar Namjoon, Namjoon mengatakan itu padaku saat aku bertanya kamar siapa yang kutempati. Namjoon bilang dia mendengar suaraku saat terjatuh di kamar mandi dan dia langsung melesat membawaku ke rumahnya untuk diperiksa oleh Ethan.

Melihat dari cara Namjoon bercerita, aku menduga bahwa saat itu kondisiku cukup buruk. Karena Namjoon sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia pergi berburu semalaman penuh untuk meredam emosinya. Karena itulah aku yakin kondisiku cukup buruk sehingga membuat Namjoon gamang seperti itu.

Yah, bagiku masalah kambuh ini sudah biasa, tapi bagi Namjoon, ini jelas sesuatu hal yang baru. Berbeda denganku yang sudah siap mati kapan saja, aku yakin Namjoon benar-benar tidak rela melepasku pergi begitu saja.

Mataku menatap Namjoon yang sedang berbaring di sebelahku sambil memainkan rambutku. "Namjoon,"

"Ya, sayang?"

Tanganku terulur dan menyentuh dadanya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis, berbeda denganku yang berbaring dengan balutan _sweater_ tebal, celana kain tebal, dan juga dibungkus selimut tebal. "Apa kau menyesal karena mencintaiku?"

Namjoon menggeleng tegas, dia menunduk untuk mengecupku pelan, "Tidak ada yang aku sesali jika itu menyangkut dirimu. Di sekian ratus tahun kehidupanku, baru kali ini aku merasa hidup kembali. Dan itu terjadi karena aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, Seokjinnie. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku yang membeku ini."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Apa semua _vampire_ seromantis ini?"

Namjoon tertawa, "Aku lahir di masa yang berbeda denganmu, sayangku."

Aku menggeliat pelan dan merapat pada tubuh Namjoon yang keras, "Tidak apa, aku suka gaya _'old school'_ semacam ini. Rasanya seperti menjadi tokoh utama romansa klasik abad pertengahan."

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengecup kepalaku, "Kau akan menjadi bangsawan paling cantik dan aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang mengagumimu."

"Bukankah seharusnya kebalikannya?"

"Tidak, kau terlalu berharga dan cantik untuk menjadi gadis biasa di kota. Kau akan menjadi wanita paling cantik dan diidamkan di seluruh kota."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Hmm, kau benar-benar hebat dalam urusan merayu wanita. Apa kau biasa merayu?"

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kucintai dengan seluruh hidupku, dan bagiku, sekarang ataupun selamanya, kau tetap tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun." Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan menyatukan dahi kami, aku memperhatikan wajahnya dan agak bingung saat Namjoon mengerutkan dahi.

"Kim Taehyung.." desisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Namjoon terdengar menggeram marah kemudian dia berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar, dan aku melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri bersama.. Jungkook?

"Seokjin! Astaga kau membuatku panik setengah mati saat aku mengunjungi rumahmu dan kau tidak ada di sana!" seru Jungkook seraya berlari menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Aku baik-baik saja, hanya penyakitku yang kambuh lagi, makanya Namjoon membawaku untuk tinggal sebentar di rumahnya."

Jungkook berdecak dan duduk di tempat tidurku, "Tapi setidaknya kau harus mengabariku! Apa kau tidak tahu apa fungsi ponsel, huh?"

Di belakang Jungkook, Taehyung tengah terkekeh pelan sementara Namjoon menghela napas pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkookie."

Jungkook mendengus keras, "Hah, ya sudah." Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung, "Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku ke sini."

"Kau pergi dengan Taehyung?" tanyaku.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tadi saat aku sibuk mengetuk-etuk pintu rumahmu, Taehyung datang dan mengatakan kalau kau ada di rumahnya. Lalu dia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku ke sini." Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dengan motornya."

Aku menatap wajah merona dan malu-malu Jungkook dengan pandangan penuh selidik kemudian aku menatap Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum-senyum puas, "Apa.. terjadi sesuatu?"

Jungkook memekik saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku, dia mendesis agar aku diam sementara Taehyung menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Sebaiknya kutinggalkan kalian berdua di sini agar lebih leluasa." Namjoon berujar kemudian dia menarik Taehyung keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

Aku menatap Jungkook dan membetulkan posisi masker oksigenku, untungnya Ethan sudah mengganti masker oksigenku yang sebelumnya menutupi mulut dan hidung menjadi berupa selang yang berada di hidungku, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jungkook menggeleng panik, "Tidak! Tidak terjadi apa-apa!"

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu yang merona parah itu mengatakan yang sebaliknya."

Jungkook memainkan jemarinya dengan imut, "Uuh, tadi aku hanya memeluk pinggang Taehyung karena dia takut aku terjatuh, kondisi jalan sedang licin karena es."

Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Kau suka Taehyung?"

"Seokjin! Jangan mengucapkannya segamblang ituuuu!" rengek Jungkook.

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sekarang, entah ikut senang untuk Jungkook atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal Taehyung yang berbeda. Tapi saat aku melihat binar malu-malu dan wajah merona Jungkook yang terlihat lucu, aku tahu kalau sebaiknya aku membiarkan Taehyung dan Jungkook menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Kalau kau suka Taehyung, katakan saja padanya."

Jungkook merengut lucu, "Aku masih belum siap ditolak. Mana mungkin Taehyung menyukaiku."

Aku tersenyum, Jungkook memang tidak tahu kalau Taehyung pernah menyebutnya 'menarik'. "Kurasa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Tapi.. Taehyung tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kan? Dia sempurna sementara aku seperti ini."

"Memangnya kau seperti apa?"

"Aku.. ceroboh, aku juga tidak pintar." Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku juga gemuk, lihat saja pipi ini." ujarnya seraya menusuk-nusuk pipinya yang memang agak gembul dengan jari telunjuk.

"Menurutku kau imut, seperti kelinci."

Jungkook menunduk, "Tapi kurasa Taehyung pasti menyukai gadis yang cantik dan anggun. Lagipula di universitas kita masih banyak yang lebih cantik dari aku dan mereka semua juga menyukai Taehyung."

Aku tersenyum kecil dan perlahan bergerak untuk duduk, "Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, aku dan Namjoon saja bisa bersama, kenapa kau dan Taehyung tidak?"

"Tapi kau jauh lebih cantik dari akuuuu!" rengek Jungkook lagi.

Aku tertawa saat lagi-lagi Jungkook merengek padaku. Astaga, ekspresinya lucu sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, tanpa Seokjin dan Jungkook sadari, Taehyung dan Namjoon yang duduk satu lantai di bawah lantai mereka bisa mendengar percakapan itu dengan jelas.

Namjoon memandang Taehyung yang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan wajah iritasi. "Kau menjijikkan."

"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook itu imut sekali." Taehyung berujar dengan nada gemas seraya meremas jemarinya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat seperti om-om pedofil." Namjoon melanjutkan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ya ampun, dia gadis yang unik dan imut. Aku suka!" ujar Taehyung semangat.

"Ralat, kau memang om-om pedofil." Namjoon berujar kemudian berdecak pelan melihat Taehyung yang masih asik _fanboy-ing_ karena mendengar percakapan diantara Seokjin dan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, aku sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa hanya saja aku harus memakai selang oksigen untuk bernapas. Ethan bilang ini akan membantuku agar aku tidak kambuh lagi, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak suka ide selang oksigen ini.

Karena bagiku ini merepotkan, sekarang aku harus membawa-bawa tabung oksigen ukuran medium yang diletakkan di _trolley_ kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tidak suka, aku terlihat seperti wanita jompo karena membawa-bawa selang oksigen terus-menerus.

Berkas pernyataan kalau aku keluar dari universitas sudah selesai diurus dan Paman Hoseok jelas kecewa dengan keputusanku. Tapi dia tidak memaksaku untuk kuliah, sebaliknya dia justru mengatakan agar aku kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamanya.

Tapi sarannya itu kutolak dengan mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan hari-hari terakhirku di desa ini. Paman Hoseok terdengar sedih saat dia mengatakan kalau dia menyayangiku sampai kapapnpun, dan dia juga sangat menyesal karena kesibukannya membuatnya tidak bisa berada di sini untuk menemaniku.

Tapi aku tidak keberatan, aku menyayangi Paman Hoseok dan aku ingin dia hidup dengan baik. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Paman Hoseok membuang waktunya untuk bekerja demi aku. Atas dasar itulah aku mengatakan pada Paman Hoseok kalau aku baik-baik saja di sini.

Sayangnya, aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah hubunganku dan Namjoon pada Paman Hoseok. Yah karena saat ini Paman Hoseok adalah waliku, sudah seharusnya aku mengatakan kalau aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, kan? Namjoon sendiri ingin bertemu dengan Paman Hoseok tapi sayangnya aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mempertemukan mereka.

Lalu sejak aku tinggal di rumah Namjoon, Jungkook datang mengunjungiku setiap hari dengan dalih mengunjungiku padahal sebenarnya aku yakin Jungkook hanya ingin datang ke sini bersama Taehyung.

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan Taehyung pada Jungkook, tapi kalau melihat dari reaksi Taehyung yang terus menggigit bibirnya gemas dan tersenyum lebar saat berada di sekitar Jungkook, kuasumsikan kalau Taehyung juga menyukai Jungkook.

Haah, melihat mereka berdua membuatku gemas. Karena Jungkook akan bereaksi malu-malu saat berada di sekitar Taehyung sementara Taehyung terlihat seperti kalau dia akan menelan Jungkook bulat-bulat. Mungkin kendala yang menghalangi hubungan mereka hanya Taehyung yang belum mengatakan soal jati dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Jungkook.

Aku juga tidak yakin soal reaksi Jungkook kalau dia tahu pria yang disukainya adalah _vampire_. Tapi melihat dari betapa polosnya Jungkook, kurasa gadis itu akan pingsan.

Aku melangkah menghampiri balkon kamar Namjoon seraya menyeret tabung oksigenku dan saat aku membuka pintu dan melihat ke bawah, aku melihat Jimin dan Yoongi sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon. Jimin duduk di belakang Yoongi dan memeluknya dengan buku di kedua tangannya sementara Yoongi duduk di antara kedua kaki Jimin dengan tangan yang memeluk lengan Jimin yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Tiga hari tinggal bersama Namjoon, aku baru menyadari kalau Jimin dan Yoongi itu mesra sekali. Bahkan mereka terlihat jauh lebih mesra dari Ethan dan Vivian. Melihat mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku merasa iri. Walaupun Namjoon juga romantis, tapi menurutku tidak ada yang lebih romantis dari cara Jimin menatap Yoongi. Dia benar-benar memuja Yoongi di segala sudut, tidak heran Jimin tidak keberatan sama sekali untuk mengejar Yoongi selama 50 tahun.

"Sayang, kau sedang apa? Di sini dingin."

Suara Namjoon menyadarkanku dari kegiatanku memperhatikan Jimin dan Yoongi. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyelubungi tubuhku dan ternyata itu adalah ulah Namjoon yang memberikan mantel tebal padaku untuk menutupi tubuhku agar tidak kedinginan.

"Kau sedang melihat Jimin dan Yoongi?"

"Ya, mereka sedang apa?"

"Jimin sedang membacakan buku untuk Yoongi. Yoongi itu pemalas, jadi biasanya jika dia membeli sebuah buku baru, dia akan meminta Jimin membacakannya untuknya dengan posisi seperti itu. Aku ingat dulu Jimin pernah menghabiskan satu minggu penuh untuk membacakan empat novel sekaligus yang dibeli Yoongi."

"Dan Jimin sama sekali tidak keberatan melakukan itu?"

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Jimin itu aneh, apapun yang diminta oleh Yoongi, pasti akan dituruti olehnya. Dulu Jimin juga pernah pergi menyelam selama tiga hari penuh untuk mencari mutiara karena Yoongi bilang dia ingin kalung dengan mutiara asli."

"Astaga, benarkah?" ujarku kaget.

"Ya, dan Yoongi benar-benar menyayangi kalung itu. Dia tidak mengizinkan siapapun di rumah ini kecuali Jimin untuk menyentuh kalung berharganya."

Aku berdecak kagum, "Jimin benar-benar cinta mati pada Yoongi ya?"

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Ya, dan aku benar-benar bingung apa yang membuat Jimin begitu mencintai wanita galak seperti Yoongi."

"HEI KIM NAMJOON!"

Suara melengking dari Yoongi mengagetkanku, aku menunduk dan melihat kalau Yoongi sedang menatap kami di balkon, dia menatap Namjoon dengan dingin kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar karena dia tidak lagi berteriak seperti saat dia memanggil Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa pelan dan menarik lenganku untuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Eh? Kenapa? Yoongi bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, _'Pergi sana dasar vampire sialan! Jangan mengganggu waktuku dan Jiminnie!'_."

"Jiminnie?" ujarku tidak percaya karena aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Yoongi akan memanggil Jimin dengan panggilan semanis itu.

"Oh ya, itu panggilan yang biasanya. _Pet-name_ dari Yoongi untuk Jimin itu 'ChimChim'." Namjoon tertawa keras, "Kurasa sebaiknya aku diam atau Yoongi akan benar-benar menghajarku."

Aku ikut tertawa saat Namjoon tertawa begitu lepas. Yah, saat ini, melihat Namjoon tertawa lepas benar-benar membuatku bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh hari kemudian, aku tidak mengalami kemajuan apapun. Sebaliknya kondisiku justru semakin buruk, aku tetap saja sering kambuh walaupun sudah memakai selang oksigen kemanapun aku pergi. Tubuhku semakin lemah dan berat badanku menurun walaupun Vivian sudah memasak makanan sehat untukku.

Selama sepuluh hari ini, aku menyadari kalau waktuku hidup semakin dan semakin tipis. Ethan sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menghambat penyakitku menggerogoti nyawaku tapi dia tidak berhasil. Paru-paruku sudah semakin hancur dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menunggu, menunggu sampai akhirnya waktuku habis.

Dan selama sepuluh hari ini, entah kenapa Namjoon sering pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Taehyung selama berjam-jam. Biasanya Namjoon akan pergi di siang atau sore hari saat Jungkook datang menjengukku dan kembali saat aku hampir tertidur di malam hari.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan olehnya karena dia sendiri tidak pernah memberitahuku. Aku hanya berharap Namjoon tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di belakangku.

Aku bergerak masuk ke dalam selimutku dan mencoba untuk tidur, perlahan aku mengatur napasku karena Ethan bilang ini akan membantuku untuk cepat tidur. Posisi tidurku juga kubuat miring agar tidak membuatku sesak napas.

Dan disaat aku sudah nyaris terlelap, aku mendengar suara pintu balkon yang dibuka dan tak lama kemudian ada tangan yang mengusap kepalaku, "Seokjinnie.."

Aku mengenal suara berat itu, itu suara Namjoon. Aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat Namjoon tengah membungkuk dan menatapku, "Namjoon, ada apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum lembut padaku, "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Kemana?" tanyaku bingung.

Namjoon tersenyum jenaka, "Rahasia. Ayo, aku akan membantumu memakai pakaian tebal."

Dan akhirnya setelah 'membungkus' tubuhku dengan berlapis-lapis pakaian, Namjoon memintaku naik ke punggungnya karena dia bilang kami akan sampai lebih cepat apabila Namjoon menggendongku.

Aku menurut dan Namjoon membawaku melesat melewati hutan yang gelap gulita dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain angin yang menampar wajahku karena Namjoon berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dan kemudian aku merasakan Namjoon melompat tinggi kemudian dia bergerak memanjat dengan sangat cepat.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku dan aku melihat kalau kami sedang memanjat menuju puncak sebuah pohon. Lalu Namjoon melakukan lompatan berikutnya dan kami mendarat di lantai kayu. Aku tertegun saat melihat apa yang terpampang di hadapanku.

Di depanku ada sebuah rumah pohon berukuran sedang yang berada di atas lantai kayu yang menyambungkan dua pohon besar. Jadi rumah pohon itu dibangun di atas lantai kayu yang menjembatani dua pohon besar, rumah pohon itu melayang karena di bawah lantai kayu itu tidak ada pohon penopangnya. Pohon penopangnya hanyalah dua pohon besar yang berada di sisi depan dan belakang rumah lantai kayu tersebut.

"Ini.. apa?"

"Ini rumah pohon. Beberapa hari ini aku sibuk membuat ini bersama Jimin dan Taehyung. Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Aku bergerak turun dari punggung Namjoon dan berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri lantai kayu itu, walaupun di sisi pinggirnya sudah dilengkapi pagar, aku tetap merasa harus berhati-hati karena angin bertiup cukup keras di sini.

Aku menghampiri bagian depan rumah pohon yang dihiasi oleh beberapa lentera untuk penerangan kemudian jemariku terulur dan mengelus pintunya. "Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanyaku pada Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Rumah pohon ini kubuat untukmu."

Aku terperangah mendengar ucapan Namjoon, dia.. membuatkan rumah pohon sebagus ini untukku?

Namjoon tersenyum kemudian menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Namjoon membuka pintu rumah pohon itu dan kami melangkah masuk.

Bagian dalam rumah pohon itu tidak terlalu besar, di sisi kanan ada tumpukan tempat tidur lipat, kantung tidur, dan bantal-bantal, serta setumpuk selimut. Lalu ada beberapa kotak yang aku tidak tahu isinya, kemudian di sisi kiri ada sebuah jendela yang sangat besar dan jendela itu dalam keadaan terbuka, dan di depan jendela itu ada sebuah.. teleskop?

Aku menatap Namjoon dengan pandangan bertanya, "Teleskop?"

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan membawaku mendekati teleskop itu, "Kau ingin menyentuh langit sebelum kau meninggalkan dunia ini, kan? Karena itu kubuatkan rumah pohon ini agar kau merasa semakin dekat dengan langit, dan juga teleskop, agar kau bisa melihat langit dengan jelas." Namjoon menatapku, "Aku memang tidak bisa membuatmu benar-benar menyentuh langit, tapi aku bisa membawamu sedekat mungkin dengan langit. Dan ini adalah caraku untuk membawamu mendekati langit."

Aku terperangah mendengar kata-kata Namjoon, dia benar-benar menganggap serius tulisanku di dalam _diary_ yang kutulis karena saat itu aku merasa benar-benar putus asa. Dia menganggapnya serius dan dia mewujudkannya untukku. Aku terisak pelan dan langsung melompat memeluk Namjoon.

"Terima kasih, Namjoon. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih.." isakku seraya memeluknya erat-erat.

Namjoon mengusap punggungku dengan lembut, "Tidak apa, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu?"

Aku meregangkan pelukan kami dan menangkup wajahmu, " _I'm extremely happy right now, thank you_." Aku tersenyum menatapnya, " _I love you_."

Tangkupan tanganku di wajahnya mengerat seiring dengan jarak wajah kami yang semakin menipis, aku mencium Namjoon dengan penuh perasaan. Tuhan, aku benar-benar bersyukur Kau membuatku bertemu dengan Namjoon di kehidupan ini.

Namjoon tersenyum semakin lebar saat aku melepaskan ciuman kami, dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak kecil. "Aku memang tidak bisa membuat suasana yang sangat romantis atau berperilaku seromantis Jimin. Tapi Kim Seokjin, aku bersumpah demi dunia dan seluruh alam semesta ini kalau aku akan mencintaimu dan membahagiakanmu selamanya." Namjoon berlutut di hadapanku kemudian membuka kotak di tangannya dan menatapku, " _So_ Kim Seokjin _, will you marry me_?"

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaa, aku mauuuuu punya pacar seperti Namjooooonnnn!

Huhuhu kenapa pria dengan sifat dan perilaku semacam Namjoon di ff ini hanya ada di dalam cerita? Huhuhu kenapaaaaa? T^T

Aduh aku baper, aku tak kuat dengan segala sikap manis Namjoon (padahal aku yang menulis, aku juga yang fangirling. Hahaha)

Oke, intinya aku masih dalam mode fangirling karena Namjoon di ff ini. Jadi, silakan penuhi kotak review dengan komentar kalian soal Namjoon.

Astaga, aku ingin sekali punya pacar seperti ituuuuu T^T

.

.

.

.

P.S:

 **Game Changer** masih otw ya. Karena kelihatannya wordsnya akan lumayan banyak. Hahaha

Aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menulis itu. Hehehe ^^v

.

.

.

 _Review_? (tidak apa, kalian juga boleh curhat kalau kalian baper juga kok. Hehehe)

.

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


	8. Part 7

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 7)**

"Namjoon, apa kau serius?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa puluh detik.

Namjoon tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja aku serius. Aku tidak pernah lebih serius dari ini sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi aku akan mati sebentar lagi."

"Dan aku tidak akan bisa mati, apa bedanya kita berdua? Kita berdua sama-sama tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Aku yang berada di sini pun bukan manusia, Seokjinnie. Aku tidak pernah mengingat kehidupanku saat menjadi manusia."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi mataku memanas dan mulai berkaca-kaca, entah karena aku sedih mendengar Namjoon yang tidak pernah mengingat masa kehidupannya sebagai manusia atau karena kenyataan yang menamparku untuk kesekian kalinya kalau aku akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk bertahan saat aku pergi?"

Namjoon menatap mataku dalam-dalam, "Seokjin, aku sudah membeku selama ratusan tahun. Aku tidak pernah merasakan denyutan kehidupan di dalam tubuhku dan kau tahu? Aku merasa hidup kembali saat aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku terpesona dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasa dadaku menghangat setelah ratusan tahun membeku."

Aku menggeleng, "Tapi aku.."

"Sayang, kita memang tidak akan bisa meramal apa yang kiranya akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi aku mencintaimu saat ini dan begitu pula seterusnya di masa depan, jadi bisakah kau menikmati cintaku ini?"

Aku terisak dan memeluk Namjoon erat-erat, "Aku.. mau."

"Ya?"

"Aku mau menikah denganmu, Namjoon."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan balas memeluk Seokjin, "Terima kasih." Namjoon menyurukkan kepalanya ke helaian rambut Seokjin dan terkekeh, "Taehyung akan menghajarku setelah ini."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tidak mengerti dan meregangkan pelukan kami, "Kenapa?"

"Dulu, saat pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi, aku dan Taehyung berjanji untuk tidak menikah lebih dulu satu sama lain. Aku dan dia mengatakan untuk menikah dalam rentang jarak yang tidak begitu jauh agar kami tidak kesepian."

"Kesepian?"

"Sayang, aku dan Taehyung masih lajang saat itu, dan statusku baru berubah beberapa minggu ini dan itu pun karenamu."

Aku tertawa keras dan memeluk leher Namjoon, "Kalau begitu, ayo pikirkan cara untuk mengatakan ini pada Taehyung."

Namjoon mencium rambutku dengan ceria, "Vivian akan membantu kita."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! KAU AKAN MENIKAH?!"

Namjoon berdecak saat mendengar suara teriakan keras Taehyung di pagi hari saat aku dan dia mengumumkan rencana pernikahan kami pada semuanya.

Yoongi membalik lembar halaman majalahnya dengan santai, "Kau baru saja membuat sekawanan burung mungil terbang ketakutan karena suaramu."

Jimin tertawa, "Jangan _shock_ begitu dong. Namjoon kan sudah tidak sendiri lagi, wajar kan kalau dia akan menikah?"

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Tapi kenapa menikahnya tidak kapan-kapan saja? Jimin saja butuh 50 tahun untuk bisa menikah, kenapa kau juga tidak seperti itu?"

Namjoon memukul tengkuk Taehyung dengan keras, bahkan aku bisa mendengar bunyi deraknya. Kalau saja Taehyung manusia, lehernya pasti patah.

"Seokjinku tidak abadi seperti kita, bodoh!" bentak Namjoon.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menarik lengan Namjoon dari tengkuk Taehyung, "Lagipula kami tidak akan menikah besok, masih ada banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan, kan?"

Namjoon menoleh dan menatapku, "Kenapa tidak secepatnya saja?"

Aku berdecak, "Hei, kita ini mau menikah. Dan pernikahan tidak bisa disiapkan dalam hitungan hari."

"Aku bisa menyiapkannya." Vivian berujar santai dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Aku akan membuat pernikahan impianmu menjadi kenyataan. Aku jamin itu."

Aku menggeleng pasrah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari keluarga ini. "Namjoon harus bertemu dengan Paman Hoseok terlebih dahulu."

Namjoon menatapku dan menarik keluar sesuatu dari kantung celananya, "Kita akan pergi hari ini, penerbangan berikutnya."

Mataku membulat dan mulutku terbuka karena terkejut, "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

Namjoon mengangguk polos, "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya setelah rencana mendadak dan penerbangan mendadak, di sinilah aku dan Namjoon berada, tepat di depan rumah Paman Hoseok. Aku melirik calon suamiku dan mendesah pasrah, aku tahu uang Namjoon itu jumlahnya tidak terhingga, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan seperti ini.

Paman Hoseok sangat terkejut saat aku mengatakan aku sudah di dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya, yah untung saja Paman Hoseok bersedia untuk menungguku di rumahnya.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan menerimaku dengan baik?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tapi kau sempurna. Kurasa dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

"Apa ada hal tertentu yang harus kuperhatikan saat bicara dengannya?"

Mataku menyipit dan memperhatikan Namjoon dengan seksama, "Kau.. gugup?"

Namjoon berdecak, "Jelas saja aku gugup, Sayang. Saat ini aku akan menemui walimu, dia yang nanti akan menggandeng tanganmu menuju altar, aku harus memberikan kesan yang baik atau mungkin dia tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah denganku."

Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyuman lebar dan senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa, "Hei, kenapa gugup? Pamanku tidak akan menggigitmu," aku mendekatkan tubuhku padanya, "Justru sebaiknya kau berhati-hati agar tidak menggigitnya."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan bau darah manusia sejak aku menjadi milikmu. Kalau aku bisa mengacuhkan bau darah terenak yang pernah ada, bau darah Pamanmu pasti bukan apa-apa."

Aku tertawa lagi namun tawaku terhenti saat pintu rumah pamanku terbuka dan ternyata yang menyambut kami adalah Paman Hoseok sendiri.

" _Little Princess_! Aku merindukanmu!" Paman Hoseok menerjangku dengan pelukan erat yang langsung kubalas dengan sama eratnya.

"Apa kabar, Paman?" tanyaku ceria.

"Aku menjadi sangat baik saat bertemu denganmu." Paman Hoseok tersenyum lebar padaku kemudian dia melirik Namjoon, "Jadi.. dia yang akan kau perkenalkan padaku?"

Aku mengangguk semangat, "Paman, ini Kim Namjoon, tunanganku."

Hoseok membulatkan matanya dan menatapku, "Tunangan?!" pekiknya keras.

Aku meringis, "Iya, Namjoon melamarku semalam."

"APA?!"

Aku melirik Namjoon dan aku bisa melihat kalau ekspresinya sekaku patung, bahkan aku tidak melihat gerakan untuk bernapas. Yah, aku tahu _vampire_ tidak butuh bernapas, tapi Namjoon harus bernapas di depan pamanku.

"Namjoon, bernapas.." bisikku dengan sangat pelan, bahkan itu terdengar seperti aku bicara pada diriku sendiri.

Namjoon berdehem dan memulai gerakannya untuk bernapas yang benar-benar terlihat aneh. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan untuk menahan tawa yang sudah berada di ujung lidahku.

Hoseok berdehem, "Masuk dulu, kita bicarakan lagi."

.

.

.

.

"Kau serius ingin menikah dengan Seokjin?" tanya Hoseok saat dia dan Namjoon sedang duduk berdua di ruang tengah karena Seokjin sedang membuatkan cemilan untuk mereka.

Namjoon mengangguk tegas, "Ya, aku sudah melamarnya."

"Kau tahu soal penyakit Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengangguk lagi, "Aku tahu."

"Dan kau tidak mengurungkan niatmu untuk berhubungan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak berniat mempermainkan Seokjin, kan?"

"Tidak, aku berani bersumpah padamu kalau aku tidak pernah berniat mempermainkan Seokjin dari sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya."

"Tapi.. kenapa? Pemuda tampan sepertimu pasti bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang kau mau."

"Itu benar, tapi hanya Seokjin yang kuinginkan. Selama hidupku baru kali ini aku merasa begitu menginginkan seseorang dan itu adalah Seokjin. Aku tidak peduli jika ada selusin wanita yang mencoba merayuku, aku akan tetap melihat Seokjin di mataku."

"Apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"

Namjoon terdiam cukup lama, "Karena Seokjin membuatku merasa hidup. Pertemuan pertama kami hanya berupa tatapan mata selama beberapa detik, tapi ketika aku melihat matanya, aku langsung merasa kalau dia adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Aku jatuh cinta kepadanya karena hatiku memilihnya. Bahkan sebelum akal sehatku sempat berbicara, hatiku sudah berteriak kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Seokjin, hanya pada Seokjin."

Hoseok tersenyum, "Aku senang kau mau menerima Seokjin dengan setulus hatimu." Hoseok melirik Seokjin yang sibuk di dapur, "Jika Seokjin bahagia, maka aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Maksud.. anda?"

Hoseok menatap Namjoon, "Aku akan selalu menyetujui semua yang bisa membuat Seokjin bahagia, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri. Dan jika kebahagiannya ada padamu, maka aku merestui pernikahan kalian."

Namjoon tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih."

"Hanya saja kau harus berjanji kalau akan menjaga dan mencintai Seokjin selamanya."

"Aku berjanji, demi seluruh hidupku selama ini, aku bersumpah aku akan mencintai Seokjin selamanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar dari mobil Namjoon, kami sudah kembali dari kunjungan singkat kami ke rumah Paman Hoseok dan Paman Hoseok berjanji akan datang seminggu sebelum pernikahanku untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Namjoon melarangku bepergian terlalu lama karena dia mengkhawatirkan kondisiku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Paman Hoseok mendukung keputusan Namjoon. Yah, mereka berdua memang tidak jauh berbeda, keduanya sama-sama protektif padaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Paman Hoseok sampai dia setuju memberi restunya secepat itu? Dia itu protektif sekali padaku tahu."

Namjoon tersenyum jenaka, "Oh, sayangku, kurasa kau sudah mengetahui kalau kaum kami memiliki pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak."

Aku menyipitkan mataku, "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku hanya menjelaskan seberapa besar aku mencintaimu dan dia langsung menyetujui pernikahan kita."

"Memangnya kau mencintaiku sebesar apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum kemudian mengecup dahiku, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa menggambarkannya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas, cintaku padamu membuatku merasa hidup kembali."

Wajahku merona parah saat mendengar kalimat Namjoon, aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku dan setengah berlari memasuki pintu depan. Aku membuka pintu dengan suara keras dan pemandangan di ruang tamu rumah Namjoon berhasil membuatku terpaku.

Aku melihat Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook, tengah duduk di permadani dan berhadapan dengan Taehyung, dan yang membuatku semakin _shock_ adalah, jarak wajah mereka yang benar-benar dekat.

"Astaga!" pekikku refleks.

Aku melihat Jungkook tersentak dan segera melompat mundur dengan gerakan ceroboh yang membuat punggungnya membentur sofa.

"Aw!" pekik Jungkook kemudian dia meringis pelan.

Aku menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan sementara Taehyung hanya memasang senyum polosnya kemudian bergerak untuk membantu Jungkook duduk di sofa seraya mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku hanya pergi selama tiga hari dan kalian sudah mengalami kemajuan yang sangat pesat? Apa aku ketinggalan banyak hal?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menatapku dan aku bisa melihat binar panik dalam bola matanya, "Ti-tidak!" ujarnya gugup seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan imut. "Ta-tadi kami hanya.. hanya.."

"Hanya nyaris berciuman kalau saja kau tidak tiba-tiba datang dan memekik." Taehyung berujar santai seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku saat mendengar kalimat frontal Taehyung, kemudian pandanganku bergulir pada Jungkook yang menunduk dalam dengan wajah sangat merah. Jika saja ini di anime, aku yakin kepala Jungkook berasap karena malu.

Namjoon tertawa dan merangkul bahuku, "Oh ayolah, sayang. Seharusnya tadi kau tidak memekik dan menghancurkan momen mereka."

Taehyung mendengus, "Seharusnya kau tahu dan menahan Seokjin di luar lebih lama, Namjoon."

Namjoon tertawa keras dan berjalan menuju tangga bersama tas berisi barang-barang kami. Sementara aku berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang masih menunduk dalam.

"Oke, kutinggalkan kalian berdua di sini." ujar Taehyung kemudian dia melangkah pergi setelah mengusap lembut kepala Jungkook.

Aku menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh selidik, "Jadi? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Jungkook menatapku dan menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Tae-Taehyung bilang dia menyukaiku.."

"Kapan?"

Jungkook menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya dengan imut, "Kemarin.."

"Lalu? Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun, aku bingung.." Jungkook menatapku, "Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku acuh, "Ya itu terserah padamu, ini kan hubungan kalian."

Jungkook mengerang kemudian pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada jariku yang dilingkari oleh cincin pemberian Namjoon. "Cincin apa itu?"

Aku menunduk menatap cincinku, "Namjoon melamarku, kami akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menjerit.

Namun jeritannya langsung terhenti saat kami mendengar bentakan Yoongi dari lantai dua, disusul dengan tawa Jimin dan Taehyung yang langsung disambut dengan seruan menenangkan dari Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Persiapan pernikahanku dan Namjoon sudah dimulai. Vivian sudah memesan gaun untukku dan dia sedang menyiapkan dekorasi lainnya untuk hari pernikahanku. Dan tidak terasa sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Namjoon melamarku.

Aku hidup dengan sangat bahagia sejak statusku naik satu tingkat menjadi tunangan Namjoon. Penyakitku memang masih terus membayangi hubungan kami dan mungkin itu akan menjadi hal yang terus kusesali sejak aku menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon.

Dan ternyata Namjoon memang serius ingin mewujudkan semua hal konyol yang kutulis di buku harianku. Dua hari lalu dia mengajakku ke sebuah danau yang membeku karena salju dan mengajakku bermain _ice skating_ di sana. Namjoon membelikanku sepasang sepatu _skate_ dan dia juga menggendongku menuju danau. Namjoon bilang jarak antara danau itu dan rumahnya cukup jauh dan dia tidak ingin aku kelelahan.

Walaupun Namjoon selalu mengatakan kalau dia bukanlah seseorang yang romantis, bahkan dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia tidak lebih romantis dari Jimin, tapi bagiku Namjoon adalah pangeranku yang paling baik dan romantis di seluruh dunia ini.

Aku yakin sekali jutaan gadis akan iri saat mendengar bagaimana Namjoon memperlakukanku. Dia memang bukan manusia, tapi bagiku Namjoon jauh lebih lembut daripada manusia.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku seraya mengeratkan pelukanku di leher Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Tenang saja, nanti juga kau tahu."

Siang ini, lagi-lagi Namjoon memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya. Dia tidak mengatakan kami akan pergi ke mana, dia hanya memintaku naik ke punggungnya dan tidak terasa kami sudah berjalan selama dua jam.

Mataku memperhatikan seisi hutan yang terlihat tenang, semalam turun salju jadi saat ini semua tanah nyaris tertutupi oleh putihnya salju. Aku selalu suka melihat salju karena bagiku salju terlihat begitu putih dan suci.

Namjoon melirikku, "Sayang, tutup matamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tutup saja."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memutuskan untuk menurut, sebenarnya aku tidak suka kejutan. Tapi karena ini dari Namjoon, aku percaya dia tidak akan memberikan kejutan yang aneh-aneh untukku.

Tubuhku terhempas angin cukup keras jadi aku menduga kalau Namjoon berlari, aku mengeratkan pelukanku secara refleks dan membiarkan dia membawaku melesat entah kemana.

Kemudian aku merasakan Namjoon menurunkanku dari gendongannya dan aku menginjak permukaan yang empuk jadi kukira aku baru saja menginjak salju.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."

Aku membuka mataku secara perlahan dan yang aku lihat adalah sebuah padang berukuran tidak luas yang semuanya ditutupi oleh warna merah, _pink_ , dan aneka warna lainnya.

"Ini.. apa?"

"Kau pernah menulis kalau kau ingin berbaring di padang bunga kan? Sejak aku membaca itu, aku dan Jimin memangkas semua pohon untuk membentuk padang mini ini. Kemudian aku memesan semua jenis bunga dari seluruh belahan dunia dan bunga-bunga itu baru tiba kemarin, jadi semalam aku, Ethan dan Vivian menaburkan kelopak seluruh bunga itu di sini untuk membuat tempat ini terlihat seperti padang bunga."

Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan dan menunduk untuk menatap kakiku yang menginjak tumpukan kelopak bunga yang berada di bawahku.

"Ini.. luar biasa."

"Kau suka?" tanya Namjoon dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan melompat memeluknya kemudian menangkup wajahnya dan memberinya sebuah ciuman dalam. Namjoon memang tidak berani terlalu menempelkan bibir kami karena dia takut bibirku akan tergores oleh taringnya, tapi aku berusaha mempertahankan posisi kami untuk menempel sedekat mungkin.

Namjoon melepaskan ciuman kami dan terkekeh pelan, "Wow, yang tadi itu sangat tidak diduga."

Aku tersenyum lebar kemudian menariknya untuk berbaring bersama di tengah padang mini yang sudah dibuatkan olehnya untukku. Tubuhku berbaring dengan nyaman di tengah kelopak bunga itu dan aku menghembuskan napas penuh perasaan bahagia.

Kepalaku menoleh dan menatap Namjoon, "Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu."

Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pelipisku, "Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Kami berbaring di tengah padang dengan pandangan mataku yang terus tertuju pada langit sementara Namjoon tengah menumpukan dahinya dengan puncak kepalaku dan tangannya yang mengelus-elus lenganku dengan lembut.

"Namjoon.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau.. pernah berpikir untuk mengubahku menjadi sama sepertimu?"

Gerakan Namjoon yang sedang mengelus lenganku terhenti dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Namjoon serak.

"Karena aku tahu kau bisa melakukan itu. Aku benar, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Jadi? Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk mengubahku menjadi sama sepertimu?"

"Aku.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir untuk The Cold One!

Hehehe, aku kan sudah bilang kalau ini ceritanya minim konflik, jadi aku memang sudah mengaturnya agar ini tamat di chapter depan~

Terima kasih banyak sudah sabar menunggu dan aku akan sangat berterima kasih kalau kalian mau menungguku yang sedang tidak bisa update sering ini. Hehe ^^v

.

.

.

.

Ehem, sedikit teaser untuk membuat kalian penasaran..

 **_Teaser for The Final Chapter_**

"Aku.. tahu.."

"Dia monster, Seokjin! Mereka monster! Apa yang ada di otakmu?!"

"Rasa cintaku pada dia yang bukan manusia."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau.. berniat menjauhiku?"

"Ya, aku akan menjauhimu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan monster sepertimu!"

.

.

.

.

"Mereka sangat rumit. Kau juga berpikiran sama denganku, kan?"

"Dia adalah gadis yang polos, wajar kalau dia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah mendengar kenyataannya, kan?"

.

.

.

.

"Dia sekarat, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.."

"Namjoon, apa kau akan merelakannya?"

"…"

"Namjoon?"

"Tolong katakan pada Hoseok kalau.. Seokjin sudah meninggal."

 **_To Be Continued_**

Stay tune, guys! Chapter berikutnya itu chapter terakhir, lhooo~ /dihajar/

See you next time!

Love youu~

.

.

.

 _Review_?

.

.

 **Thanks**


	9. Part 8

**The Cold One**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

 **Slight** :

Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance.

 **Length** : Parts

 **Summary** :

"I can kill you with my bare hands." –Kim Namjoon. / "It's okay, I'm already dying anyway." –Kim Seokjin. / NamJin with GS!Seokjin, VampFic, AU.

 **Warning** :

Fiction, GS for Seokjin, Jungkook and Yoongi. _**Inspired by Twilight.**_

 **Notes** :

All Seokjin's POV

.

.

.

.

 **The Cold One (Part. 8)**

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu?" tanyaku langsung. "Kau tidak ingin aku berubah menjadi sama sepertimu?"

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng pelan, "Menjadi sama seperti diriku itu tidak enak, Seokjin. Aku adalah monster dan seseorang selembut dirimu tidak pantas memiliki hawa buas dan membunuh seperti kami."

"Namjoon, harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu kalau kau bukan monster. Kalau kau memang monster seperti yang kau katakan, apakah kau akan melakukan semua ini untukku? Aku yakin tidak, kau pasti akan langsung membunuhku saat aku mengatakan aku sekarat."

"Seokjin.."

Aku bergerak untuk bangun dan menatap Namjoon, "Kau bukan monster, kau adalah tunanganku. Kita akan menikah jadi sebaiknya kau menghilangkan pikiran negatifmu itu."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang kembalilah berbaring, bunga-bunga ini tidak akan bertahan di sini besok pagi. Kabarnya malam ini akan turun salju lagi."

"Oh, benarkah? Sayang sekali."

"Hmm, pertengahan musim dingin memang seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Namjoonie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau bisa keluar saat siang, kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, bukankah seharusnya _vampire_ akan terbakar saat terkena sinar matahari?"

Namjoon terdiam dan dua detik kemudian dia terbahak. "Duh, apa itu info yang berasal dari film-film aneh yang beredar?"

"Kau tidak akan terbakar? Jadi, apa kau berkilau?"

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "Astaga, tidak! Aku tidak berkilau dan aku tidak terbakar jika berada di bawah matahari." Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "Setidaknya itu untuk diriku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan Ethan juga tidak tahu, tapi aku ini semacam _vampire_ yang sangat berbeda. Kaum _The Cold One_ yang normal biasanya akan merasa panas dan terbakar saat terkena paparan sinar matahari langsung. Kami akan menjadi lebih ganas jika terpapar matahari dan memang matahari akan membuat kulit kami menjadi mengerut dan pecah."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kami tidak akan mati karena itu. Yang bisa membunuh kami adalah apabila kepala kami dipisahkan dari tubuh kemudian kami dibakar." Namjoon menatapku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Tapi semua kelemahan itu tidak akan berlaku untukku. Kelihatannya ada suatu kejadian unik mengenai kelahiranku kembali sebagai _vampire_ , entah keunikan itu berasal dari _vampire_ yang mengubahku, atau karena tubuhku memang aneh. Tapi aku tidak akan terbakar di bawah matahari, kulitku akan normal-normal saja."

"Wow,"

"Tapi hingga detik ini aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku dan Ethan mencoba mencari penjelasannya tapi kami hanya bertemu dengan jalan buntu. Dan Vivian mengatakan kalau apapun yang mungkin terjadi di tubuhku sebaiknya dibiarkan saja dan disyukuri."

"Apa proses perubahan menjadi _vampire_ itu menyakitkan?"

"Oh ya, sangat. Aku tahu itu saat melihat prosesi perubahan Jimin, Taehyung, dan juga Yoongi. Dulu, Ethan mengunci mereka dalam peti mati yang terbuat dari besi dan di bagian atasnya ditindih batu-batu besar. Setiap harinya aku mendengar raungan dan jeritan dari dalam sana, dan ketika kutanyakan, mereka bilang rasanya seperti terbakar."

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk meringankan rasa sakit itu?"

"Ethan bilang mungkin bisa jika kita memasukkan banyak sekali obat bius ke dalam tubuh. Tapi Ethan sendiri belum pernah mencoba itu karena kami memang tidak sembarangan mengubah orang lain menjadi _vampire_. Resikonya terlalu besar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan semakin banyaknya _vampire_ , keselamatan manusia juga terancam, kan? Jika kau berubah menjadi seperti kami, kau tidak akan bisa menahan desakan nafsu untuk meneguk darah selama satu dekade pertama. Setelah melewati sepuluh tahun itu, hidungmu akan terbiasa dengan beraneka bau dan kau bisa memilah mana yang sebaiknya dijauhi dan mana yang sebaiknya diburu."

"Hmm, jika aku menulis tesis tentang kalian, aku pasti sangat terkenal."

Namjoon tertawa keras, "Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengendarai mobilnya menyusuri jalan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia baru saja kembali dari universitasnya dan saat ini hari sudah cukup larut. Dan karena ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin, hari menjadi lebih cepat gelap daripada biasanya.

Jungkook bersenandung ringan kemudian dia terhenti saat mendengar suara raungan hewan yang sepertinya adalah beruang disusul dengan suara _'buk'_ keras dan tak lama kemudian suara pohon yang patah.

"Astaga, apa ada beruang sedang berkelahi?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook menekan pedal gasnya dalam-dalam dan tiba-tiba saja mobilnya mengeluarkan suara seperti tersendat-sendat dan mesin mobilnya mati. Jungkook mengerang keras dan memukul roda kemudinya.

"Sudah kubilang pada Papa kalau mobil ini sudah tua! Papa jahat!" gerutunya.

Jungkook meraih ponselnya di dalam tas dan dia kembali mengerang kesal saat ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai. Kepalanya mulai bergerak ke sana kemari untuk mencari bantuan dan dia tidak melihat mobil atau orang lain di jalan itu.

"Astaga, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku?" gerutu Jungkook.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu meraih sebuah senter dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Dia merapatkan mantelnya dan memperhatikan sekitar dengan bantuan cahaya senter yang dipegangnya.

"Uuh, sepi sekali.." cicit Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap sekeliling seraya bergidik dan dia nyaris saja melompat dan menjatuhkan senternya saat dia mendengar suara teriakan yang dia yakin berasal dari seorang pria dan suara itu berasal dari hutan.

"Ha-hallo?" cicit Jungkook seraya menyorotkan senternya ke dalam hutan, "Apa ada orang di sana? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook melangkah dengan agak ragu menuju hutan, dia berjalan dengan perlahan dan mencoba mencari dimana asal suara tersebut. Dia khawatir suara itu berasal dari pendaki yang tersesat, bagaimana jika pendaki itu terluka dan butuh pertolongan?

Jungkook menyusuri jalan setapak menuju hutan dengan mencengkram erat-erat senternya. Suasanya di sekelilingnya begitu gelap dan dia bisa melihat butiran-butiran salju yang turun perlahan-lahan.

"Astaga, ini tidak bagus." Jungkook menggumam seraya terus berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat dia mendengar suara geraman pelan yang berasal dari depannya. Jungkook mendekat dengan langkah ragu, dia menyorotkan senternya ke depan dan senternya tidak sengaja menyorot sepasang kaki berbulu yang berasal dari beruang.

Cahaya dari senternya bergerak naik dan semakin naik hingga akhirnya Jungkook menyadari bahwa beruang itu sedang terkapar dan darahnya sedang diminum oleh seseorang.

Jungkook menjerit keras dan kepala dari sosok yang tengah meneguk darah beruang itu berbalik. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya karena dia melihat Taehyung, menatapnya dengan mulut berlumuran darah dan taring yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Jungkook menjerit lagi dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara geraman lainnya disusul dengan langkah cepat yang mengejarnya. Airmata mulai mengaliri mata Jungkook karena dia begitu ketakutan.

Senternya tidak sengaja terjatuh saat dia tersandung akar pohon dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan terus berlari.

' _Taehyung bukan manusia, Taehyung bukan manusia..'_

Jungkook terus merapalkan hal yang sama dalam pikirannya sementara dia terus berjuang keras untuk keluar dari hutan dan akhirnya dia tiba di ujung dari hutan tersebut. Jungkook melompat ke jalan raya dan berbalik menatap hutan seraya melangkah mundur dengan takut.

"Jungkook, ini aku.."

Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar saat dia mendengar suara Taehyung, Jungkook terus melangkah mundur dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di tengah jalan.

Sosok Taehyung muncul dari hutan, mulutnya sudah bersih tapi taringnya masih terlihat dari sela bibirnya. "Hei, santai saja."

Jungkook menggeleng takut, "Kau.. monster.."

"Jungkook- _ah_.."

Sebuah sinar yang sangat terang tiba-tiba saja menerangi Jungkook, Jungkook menoleh dan dia melihat sebuah truk tengah melaju ke arahnya. Dia terkesiap dan tidak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun, kemudian sebelum dia sempat memproses sesuatu sudah menerjangnya dan membuatnya terjatuh ke belakang.

Jungkook mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan saat punggungnya membentur permukaan keras, rasanya begitu sakit hingga dia tersedak. Jungkook mengeluarkan suara tercekik dan mendeguk kemudian dia pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan diantara aku dan Namjoon akan dilaksanakan besok dan sekarang semua persiapan sudah mencapai titik akhir. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Vivian akan benar-benar mewujudkan pernikahan impianku. Dekorasi pernikahanku didominasi warna _pink_ dan putih, selain itu bunga mawar mungil berwarna _pink_ menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan dengan indahnya.

Tapi di tengah semua persiapan ini, ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku yaitu alasan Jungkook tidak juga muncul untuk mencoba gaun pendamping wanitanya. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Jungkook sejak tiga hari lalu dan hasilnya tetap sama, aku tidak pernah bisa mendengar suara gadis itu.

Aku sudah mencoba bertanya pada Taehyung tapi pria itu juga tidak bisa kutemukan dimanapun. Namjoon bilang Taehyung pergi entah kemana dan tidak juga pulang. Jimin dan Namjoon sudah mencoba mencari tapi karena Taehyung tidak juga ditemukan, kami memutuskan untuk membiarkannya karena ternyata Taehyung memang suka menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Paman Hoseok sudah tinggal di rumah Namjoon sejak dua hari lalu dan dia juga sudah siap menyambut hari pernikahanku. Dia memastikan kondisiku sehat untuk berjalan di altar karena memang belakangan ini aku menjadi semakin lemah.

Tapi aku bersikeras kalau aku akan berjalan menuju altar dan aku tidak mau menikah jika aku melewati _virgin road_ dalam kondisi duduk di kursi roda. Paman Hoseok memutuskan untuk setuju setelah perdebatan panjang, tapi sebagai gantinya dia memintaku untuk duduk di kursi roda dan tidak banyak beraktivitas sampai hari pernikahanku tiba.

Aku sedang memperhatikan gaun pengantinku ketika aku mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarku.

"Sayang," Namjoon membuka pintu dan menatapku. "Jungkook ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Jungkook?" pekikku semangat. Aku memutar kursi rodaku dan Namjoon bergegas membantuku.

Senyumku berubah menjadi semakin lebar saat aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang diikat menjadi _pony tail_. Namun senyumanku luntur seketika saat aku melihat Jungkook duduk di kursi roda.

"Jungkook? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Jungkook terlihat luar biasa lega saat melihatku, dia menatap Namjoon sinis. "Tinggalkan kami."

Kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Jungkook seketus dan sedingin itu. "Kookie, ada apa?"

Jungkook mendorong kursi rodanya hingga kami berhadapan, "Seokjin.. kumohon batalkan pernikahanmu."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Mereka semua bukan manusia, Seokjin! Tiga hari lalu aku melihat Taehyung di hutan dan dia.. dia.." tubuh Jungkook mulai gemetar dan wajahnya memucat.

"Jungkook, berhenti. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." aku memekik karena terlihat jelas kalau Jungkook mengalami trauma.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Mereka bukan manusia, Seokjin. Batalkan pernikahan ini.."

Aku terdiam, kesimpulanku adalah Jungkook sudah tahu soal Namjoon dan keluarganya karena dia melihat Taehyung tiga hari lalu. Dan apapun yang dilihat Jungkook pastinya bukan sesuatu yang bagus karena dia sampai mengalami trauma seperti ini.

"Aku.. tahu.." jawabku pelan.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Kau tahu? Kau sudah tahu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Ya, Namjoon sudah memberitahuku sebelum kami menjalin hubungan."

Jungkook tercengang, "Lalu, kenapa?! Kenapa kau masih mau menjalin hubungan dengannya?!"

"Jungkook, ini.."

"Mereka monster, Seokjin! Mereka monster! Apa yang ada di otakmu?!" jerit Jungkook frustasi, dia menggeleng pelan, "Mereka.. dia.. Taehyung.. dia.."

Dan Jungkook mulai menangis, kelihatannya dia benar-benar mengalami shock hebat.

"Jungkook." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan meraih tangannya yang bergetar, "Maaf, tapi saat ini yang ada di otakku hanya rasa cintaku padanya yang bukan manusia."

"Aku harus pergi." Jungkook menatapku, "Kalau kau tetap ingin menikah, aku tidak peduli. Aku.. tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu." Jungkook bergerak mundur dan memutar kursi rodanya kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam di tempatku.

"Jungkook.." lirihku pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook terdiam di teras rumah milik Namjoon sementara dia terus mencoba menghubungi ayahnya agar menjemputnya. Tiga hari lalu orangtuanya mengatakan kalau Taehyung mengantarnya ke rumah dalam kondisi cedera punggung dan mengatakan kalau Jungkook diserang beruang.

Jungkook jelas saja tidak percaya, dia mencoba mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi orangtuanya malah mengatakan kalau dia _shock_ karena diserang beruang. Jungkook begitu ketakutan, bayangan saat Taehyung menatapnya dengan tajam dan mulut penuh darah terus membayangi pikiran Jungkook hingga dia dihantui mimpi buruk selama tiga hari ini.

Jemarinya terus mencoba menghubungi ayahnya, "Papa, ayolah.."

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook terlonjak saat mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya, dia menoleh dengan perlahan dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu memekik dan refleks menjauh.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melukaimu.."

"Pergi, menjauh dariku!" desis Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan sedih, "Jungkook- _ah_.."

"Menjauh dariku, kau monster!" jerit Jungkook akhirnya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan sedih, dia tidak menyangka Jungkook akan setakut itu padanya.

"Apa kau.. membenciku?"

"Ya, aku membencimu. Aku amat sangat membencimu." Jungkook berujar dengan suara bergetar.

Taehyung menunduk sedih, "Apa kau.. berniat menjauhiku?"

"Ya, aku akan menjauhimu. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan monster sepertimu!" jerit Jungkook.

Jungkook mencengkram roknya erat-erat, "Aku tidak akan pernah mau melihatmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah."

Kalimat Jungkook terdengar seperti vonis kematian untuk Taehyung, dia hanya mampu terdiam seraya menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan yang terlihat begitu terluka.

Perhatian Jungkook teralih saat dia mendengar suara mobil dan dia memekik riang penuh perasaan lega, "Papa!"

Ayah Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Jungkook, "Kookie, sudah selesai?"

"Ya, Papa. Cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini." Jungkook melirik Taehyung, "Papa, aku ingin pergi dari sini."

Ayah Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya bingung tapi dia mengangguk dan perlahan dia menggendong Jungkook lalu membantunya untuk naik ke mobil. Jungkook langsung menutup pintu dan memasang sabuk pengaman setelah dia duduk di dalam mobil.

Ayah Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung kemudian melipat kursi roda Jungkook, "Siang, Taehyung."

"Selamat siang, _Sir_." Taehyung menyapa sopan.

Kemudian mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayah Jungkook itu melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah tersebut. Tepat ketika mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi, Taehyung jatuh berlutut seraya mencengkram poninya.

Jimin melangkah menghampiri Taehyung dan menepuk bahunya, "Hei,"

Taehyung tetap menunduk, dia benci dirinya sendiri karena menjadi _vampire_. Kalau saja dia bukan _vampire_ , dia dan Jungkook tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Taehyung tidak akan pernah pergi berburu malam itu. Dia tidak peduli seberapa hausnya dirinya saat itu, tapi Taehyung tidak akan pergi jika saja dia tahu kalau Jungkook akan melihatnya dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"Taehyung, Jungkook hanya _shock_. Dia butuh waktu."

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara isakan kering, _vampire_ tidak bisa menangis karena dia membeku. Tapi saat ini Taehyung benar-benar ingin menangis karena mungkin itu akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Taehyung," Jimin mengguncang bahu Taehyung pelan tapi Taehyung menyentaknya kemudian dia melesat cepat ke dalam hutan.

Jimin menghela napas pelan, dia tahu kondisi ini pasti sulit untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Berbeda dengan Seokjin, Jungkook mungkin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini semudah itu. Terlebih lagi dia melihat Taehyung saat berburu. Jungkook masih beruntung karena rasa cinta Taehyung padanya membuat Taehyung tidak gelap mata dan langsung menerjang Jungkook saat itu juga. _Vampire_ yang sedang berburu memiliki kontrol diri yang sangat minim dan Taehyung bisa saja langsung menyerang Jungkook.

"Mereka sangat rumit. Kau berpikiran sama denganku, kan?" ujar Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan berdiri di sebelah Jimin.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihat mereka dari kamar kita di lantai tiga. Jika mendengar dari nada suara dan detak jantungnya, Jungkook pasti sangat ketakutan. Kurasa dia tidak akan mau melihat Taehyung lagi." Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Tragis sekali."

"Dia adalah gadis yang polos, wajar kalau dia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah mendengar kenyataannya, kan?" ujar Jimin pelan.

"Yah, kau benar."

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jungkook. Dulu aku juga takut pada diriku sendiri, dendamku dan proses pembalasan dendam itu memang membuat ketakutanku teralihkan. Tapi setelah selesai melakukan itu, aku jadi semakin takut pada diriku sendiri." ujar Yoongi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sayang.."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "Tapi itu tidak penting lagi, kan? Aku memang tidak memilih kehidupan ini, tapi inilah hidupku sekarang. Jadi aku harus menjalaninya, suka atau tidak suka." Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin, "Benar, kan?"

" _Baby_.."

"Ah, kurasa aku harus ke dalam dan mencoba gaun pendamping pengantin wanita. Karena Jungkook tidak akan datang besok, aku harus menggantikan posisinya, kan?" Yoongi berbalik dan bergegas melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan sedih, "Kukira aku.. sudah berhasil menghilangkan perasaan itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan Namjoon. Aku berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin walaupun wajahku sudah sepucat mayat dan napasku tersengal-sengal seperti ikan yang megap-megap saat terdampar di daratan.

Vivian terlihat sangat tidak suka saat aku bersikeras melaksanakan pernikahan ini. Tapi aku memohon dengan sangat padanya dan akhirnya dia setuju untuk membantuku menutupi wajahku yang pucat dengan riasan.

Aku sudah selesai memakai riasanku dan aku tersenyum puas saat wajahku yang sepucat mayat berhasil ditutupi dengan baik. Vivian memasangkan _wedding veil_ beserta tiara mungil di kepalaku dan senyum haru pun mengembang di bibirku. Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan benar-benar menikah.

"Kau sangat cantik." Vivian berujar lembut seraya menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin.

"Terima kasih."

Vivian tersenyum kemudian dia melepas gelang di tangannya, "Hadiah untukmu dariku dan Ethan."

"Eh?" ujarku bingung.

"Ini adalah gelang dengan berlian biru. Warnanya cocok dengan pakaianmu saat ini."

"Ini.. pasti mahal sekali, kan?"

"Kau keluarga kami. Dan ini hanya hadiah kecil dariku." Vivian tersenyum jenaka, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih."

Kami memalingkan pandangan kami saat mendengar suara ketukan dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan wajah Paman Hoseok muncul di baliknya.

"Uuh, apa Seokjin sudah.." kalimat Paman Hoseok terputus saat dia melihatku.

"Astaga, kau cantik sekali." Paman Hoseok berujar kagum, dia berjalan menghampiriku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, "Aku sangat yakin ayah dan ibumu pasti sangat bahagia melihatmu menikah."

Senyumku menjadi semakin lebar, "Terima kasih."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera keluar dan menunjukkan betapa cantiknya dirimu, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan seraya menggandeng lengan Paman Hoseok menuju altar. Pernikahan diantara aku dan Namjoon memang tidak dihadiri oleh banyak orang, hanya beberapa teman dekat Ethan dan Vivian, Jimin, Yoongi, Taehyung, istri Paman Hoseok, dan juga beberapa teman sekelasku yang sempat dekat denganku di universitas.

Mataku tertuju pada Namjoon yang sedang berdiri menungguku. Senyumannya begitu lebar hingga aku bisa melihat _dimples_ di pipinya. Namjoon terlihat menawan dengan tuksedo berwarna putih miliknya. Selama berjalan menuju altar, hujan kelopak bunga mungil terus mengiringi langkahku. Dan ini benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang pernah kubayangkan.

Ini adalah hari terbaik di hidupku.

Walaupun memang agak terasa kurang lengkap tanpa Jungkook, tapi aku sangat bersyukur bisa menikah hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka semua yang kutulis itu menjadi kenyataan, mungkin ini adalah jawaban dari semua doaku pada Tuhan.

Paman Hoseok menyerahkan tanganku yang digandengnya pada Namjoon kemudian prosesi pernikahan kami pun dimulai. Mulanya aku merasa baik-baik saja, aku merasa sehat dan bahagia, tapi kemudian rasa sesak kembali terasa di dadaku dan aku mulai berkeringat dingin.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap bertahan dengan memaksakan senyuman agar tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku sedang berusaha keras menjaga kesadaranku di tengah kesulitanku mendapatkan udara karena paru-paruku terasa seperti menciut.

"Lalu, Kim Seokjin, anda bersedia?"

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari semua usahaku dalam mempertahankan kesadaranku. Aku menarik napas dan berusaha mengumpulkan segumpal oksigen di dalam sistem pernapasanku kemudian menjawab dengan suara yang kubuat senormal mungkin.

"Aku bersedia."

Kemudian semuanya terasa menghilang dari pandanganku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku hanya merasa oksigen terakhir terhembus keluar dari tubuhku kemudian aku kehilangan kesadaran. Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi dan saat ini aku berada di ambang kesadaranku.

Punggungku bisa merasakan tekstur empuk dari sebuah tempat tidur sementara hidungku merasakan aliran udara lembut dan dingin yang masuk ke paru-paruku. Aku merasa sudah lebih baik, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membuka mataku, tubuhku terasa begitu lemah hingga menarik napas pun terasa melelahkan.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarku dan kurasa saat ini ada beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarku.

" _Dia sekarat, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini.."_

Oh, itu suara Ethan.

" _Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menolongnya?"_ kali ini suara Vivian.

" _Tidak.."_ suara Ethan terdengar begitu sedih.

" _Namjoon, apa kau akan merelakannya?"_ kali ini suara Vivian lagi.

Tapi..

Namjoon?

Namjoon ada di ruangan ini?

Ah, seandainya saja aku mampu membuka mataku. Aku ingin melihatnya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sudah menjadi suamiku.

"…"

Aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi dan dalam hatiku aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa mendengar suara Namjoon. Sungguh, aku membutuhkannya. Aku sangat ingin mendengar suara Namjoon karena rasanya kesadaranku mulai memudar lagi.

" _Namjoon?"_ suara Vivian terdengar mendesak.

Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?

" _Tolong katakan pada Hoseok kalau.. Seokjin sudah meninggal."_

Apa?

Aku belum meninggal! Aku masih hidup!

Ah sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mataku? Kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat lemah? Kenapa? Kenapa kesadaranku mulai memudar lagi?

Kemudian sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar menghilang, aku merasakan sengatan rasa sakit seperti digigit di leherku, dan setelahnya aku tidak ingat apapun lagi.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Yeaaayyyy!

End!

Akhirnyaaa ;-;

Oke, karena ini sudah tamat. Aku akan fokus mengerjakan Switch untuk berikutnyaa~

See you next time!

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Panas**_.

 _Kenapa sepanas ini?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Dimana aku?_

 _Kenapa seluruh tubuhku terasa panas?_

 _Apakah aku sudah mati dan berada di neraka?_

 _Karena rasa panas ini benar-benar membakarku. Rasanya seperti seluruh organ dalamku terbakar dari dalam dan lumer di dalam tubuhku._

 _Ini sakit._

 _Sakit sekali.._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Apa aku benar-benar masuk ke dalam neraka?_

 _Hentikan! Aku tidak kuat lagi!_

 _Hentikan ini!_

 _Sakit!_

 _Berhenti!_

 _Kumohon!_

Aku ingin sekali berteriak tapi suaraku tidak mampu keluar, kemudian aku merasakan sentakan rasa panas yang seolah membakar jantungku dan tiba-tiba saja aku membuka mataku.

Aku meneliti keadaan sekitar dan ternyata aku berada di sebuah ruangan dan saat ini aku terikat di atas tempat tidur.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku namun aku tercekat karena rasa kering dan terbakar di tenggorokanku.

 _ **Haus**_.

Aku haus.

Mataku bergerak nyalang mencari suatu cairan yang bisa kugunakan untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang terbakar. Sungguh, rasanya seperti tidak minum selama berhari-hari.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kegiatanku mencari cairan terhenti, dan dahiku mengerut saat aku melihat Namjoon. Dia tersenyum ke arahku seraya membawa sebuah gelas tinggi dengan cairan berwarna merah di dalamnya.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluarkan desisan buas saat mencium aroma dari cairan di dalam gelas itu. Namjoon berjalan ke arahku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

" _Welcome back, Sweetheart_."

 **End of The Epilogue**

.

.

P.S:

Untuk kelanjutan hubungan Taehyung – Jungkook dan Jimin – Yoongi, silakan bayangkan sendiri ya. huehehehe XD /dihajar/

*kabur*

Oh, btw, cerita ini tidak ada sequelnya.

*kabur semakin jauh*


End file.
